Retour à la maison
by khal mae
Summary: "Quand reverrai-je, hélas, de mon petit village Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison Reverrai-je le clos de ma pauvre maison, Qui m'est une province, et beaucoup davantage ?" Ils veulent tous les deux retrouver leur maison mais au détriment de l'autre. AU Bellamy et Clarke. Attention scène violente.
1. Prologue

"Ton nom ?"

" Blake. Bellamy... Bellamy Blake." dit le jeune homme , intimidé par le ton employé par l'homme en face de lui. Il avait l'aire rustre et dur , ses cheveux étaient sales , sa barbe mal taillée et les nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage prouvées qu'il avait vécu plus d'un combat .

"Petit, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engage ... n'est ce pas ?" demanda l'autre l'homme. Celui-ci avait l'air bien plus sympathique , il était à moitié chauve et avait une minuscule paire de lunettes posée sur le bout son nez.

"Oui m'sieur...j'ai besoin d'argent."

"On a besoin d'hommes fiables... sur qui on peut compter ... pas d'enfant !" Maugra l'homme aux cicatrices.

"Ferme la !" dit l'autre à son comparse et se retourna vers Bellamy. "Tu penses être ce genre d'homme ? Etre capable d'endurer cette nouvelle vie ?"

"Tu penses pouvoir tuer un homme de sang froid?" Reprit l'homme.

"Oui m'sieur. Si c'est nécessaire , je le ferais ." Retorqua-t-il avec fermeté. Il ne lacha pas l'homme du regard , celui même qui lui avait provoqué des sueurs froides i peine quelques secondes.

"AHAHA! J'aime bien ce gamin ! T'es engagé ! Rejoint les autres , là-bas , derriere la tente . Il y aura une reunion ce soir pour tout expliquer aux nouvelles recruts et on embarquera demain . Félicitation mon garçon , te voilà devenu un pirate!"

 **Trois mois plustard:**

L'aire de la mer était vivifiant , il venait s'engoufrer dans les poumons de Bellamy . Il appreciait ces voyages en mer même s'il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait son pied sur ce navire il riquait sa vie . Le vaste océan s'étendait de tout les côtés , Bellamy aimait ce paysage , il avait l'impression d'être libre , que rien ne pouvait s'interposer devant lui . Cette sensation disparut à la seconde où il entendit les ordres de son quartier maitre , Mr Jones resonnés à travers le bateau.

"Blake! T'es pas payé à revasser ! Bouge tes fesses et va ratacher la voile du mas principal !"

Bellamy monta au cordage jusqu'au mas et se mis a travailler avec d'autres membres de l'équipage qui se trouvaient déjà en place. Ils se mirent tous à travailler et une fois fini , Ils descendirent tous pour aller manger . Alors qu'ils avaient à peine entamer leur écuel qu'ils entendirent au loin la voix de Mr Jones .

"Tous sur le pont!"

Jones attendit que tous le monde l'ai rejoint pour continuer "On a apperçu un navire marchand britannique . Alors bougez votre cul et mettez vous à votre poste , on l'abordera dans 1h!"

Cela faisait 45 min que Bellamy était à son poste pistolet et épée en main attendant l'odre de passer à l'abordage . D'une seconde à l'autre , tous les canons des deux navires allaient crachaient leurs boulets et une fois que le tonerre des canons s'arretera , ça sera à lui d'attaquer, mais pour le moment seul le silence regnait . Alors qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans ces pensées , il entendit le Capitaine criait "Feu!".

Apres la fin du combat , l'équipage partit tous à la recherche des marchandises dans la calle du bateau , Bellamy y compris . Pendant que tous le monde étaient occupée à emporter toutes le marchandise qui pouvait etre vendu vers le navire , la vigie cria "un navire approche ! Une frigate Capitaine ! Elle arrive droit sur nous !" peu de temps après la voix du quartier maitre retentit " Chargez tous ce que vous pouvez sur le navire le plus vite possible ! Prenez tous ce qui a de la valeur! " .Bellamy à l'ecoute de ces ordres , activa le pas et fouilla le moindre recoin du bateau , apres quelques minutes de recherche , il vit une porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir , elle était fermé à clé , il l'enfonca avec son épaule . Il n'y avait rien seulement quelques tonneaux qui n'étaient pas differents des autres de l'autres côtés de la porte , il regarda plus en details et derriere un tas de couverture se trouver une jeune femme , l'une d'elle devait à peu près avoir l'âge de Bellamy , elle avait une petite fille dans ses bras qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans . Elles étaient differentes l'une de l'autre la plus vieille avait une simple robe bleu et les cheveux attachés en chignon sérré , la plus jeune avait des long cheveux blond bouclé qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules , ses grand yeux bleu étaient remplis de larmes et de peur , elle était habillé d'une robe verte émaurade avec des perles blanches cousus autour du col et aux manches .

"Blake ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Demandait un autre membre de l'équipage .

Il prit une couverture plein de poussière et la jeta sur les deux femmes .

"J'ai trouvé une demi de douzaine de tonneaux de ... poudre je pense . Viens m'aidez !" cria-t-il .

20 minutes plustard toute les marchandises avaient été transferé vers le navire et l'équipage s'appreter à lever l'ancre . Bellamy jeta un dernier regard vers le bateau en pensant à cette petite fille sur ce bateau.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I:**

Elle était assise au bord d'un étang , récoltant quelques petites pierres dans ses mains . Le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide pour atteindre les cailloux avec les plus belles couleur , elle frottait doucement ses trouvailles , enlevant les quelques résidus de boue qui restait , plongeait le tout dans l'eau et une fois les pierres totalement nettoyées, elles révélaient enfin leur couleurs chatoyantes .

Elle aimait beaucoup se poser à cette endroit , appréciant le soleil qui caressait son visage et faisait rougir sa peau si elle y restait trop longtemps . Les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres à côté ajoutaient une ambiance musicale , elle avait mis beaucoup temps à reconnaître et à apprendre le nom de tous ces oiseaux mais maintenant elle n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître n'importe quel gazouillis . La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit le soleil caresser l'horizon , elle regroupa tous les cailloux récoltés ,les mit dans sa poche , se leva et emprunta la chemin qu'elle avait pris quelques heures avant .

Le jeune femme arriva dans la seule ville présente sur cette île alors que le soleil illuminait les bâtisses avec ses derniers rayons , elle marcha nonchalamment vers sa maison profitant de la chaleur avant que les brises froides de la nuit ne s'engouffrent dans les rues . Elle plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa robes , effleurant les pierres du bout de ses doigts .

«Miss Clarke! Attendez!...Miss Clarke!» Cria un jeune homme en courant .

«Finn! Bonjour. Qu'y a t-il?»

«Bonjours Miss Clarke ...» dit il dans un dernier souffle.

«Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Clarke , nous sommes amis n'est ce pas? Alors cesse de m'appeler Miss.»

«Oui... excusez moi Clarke . J'ai un cadeau pour vous .»

«Un cadeau? Pour moi? Pour quelle occasion?»

«Aucune . Tenez.» dit il en tendant un mouchoir en tissu.

Clarke prit le présent et ouvrit l'emballage, intriguée. Un collier , c'était un collier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur , une simple chaîne avec une sorte de médaillon . Elle le regarda plus en détail et dans le pendentif se trouvait une petite pierre bleu avec des reflet gris.

«Mais … c'est la pierre que je t'avais donnée!»

«Et je vous offre ce collier en retour.»

«C'est toi qui l'a fabriqué?...Tu es vraiment très doué .»

«Merci.»

«Tu me l'attaches s'il te plaît.»

Finn prit le collier et se plaça derrière Clarke , elle souleva sa lourde chevelure dévoilant sa nuque , il attacha le fermoir et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il respira profondément et senti son délicat parfum, une odeur boisée et de savon. Elle prit le pendentif entre son pouce et son index et le centra bien au milieu de son décolleté.

«Merci ,Finn. Il est magnifique .» Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais se redressa rapidement comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

De nouveau l'un en face de l'autre , Finn la regarda intensément ce qui la mis mal à l'aise , depuis le jour où elle était arrivé sur cette île Clarke avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme , il avait été un véritable ami et de temps en temps , elle avait même imaginé qu'ils pourraient être plus que ça. Mais envisager réellement plus était bien compliqué , leur différence de rang social ne le permettait pas , ses parents ne le permettraient pas donc elle ne pouvait s'autoriser ce genre de rapprochement.

«Bon...Je devrais rentrer avant que la nuit tombe. Merci encore pour le cadeau!»

Finn posa sa main sur son bras et exerça une légère pression «A bientôt Clarke. Passe une bonne soirée» rétorqua Finn d'un ton qui se voulait un peu plus qu'amical. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et reprit son chemin.

Une fois arrivée sur le porche de sa maison qui se trouvait au bord de l'île à une centaines mètres d'une falaise , Clarke regarda l'horizon , la jointure du ciel et de la mer et eu une pensée pour son ancienne maison qui était à des milliers de kilomètres , en Angleterre. Ses pensées disparurent quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

«Clarke! Que fais tu? Rentres!»

Écoutant sa mère , elle franchit le pas de la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre , au 2em étage . Son amie se trouvait près de sa coiffeuse ,rangeant quelques objets. Harper McIntyre était la fille d'un des fermiers qui habitaient sur les terres de la famille Griffin , elle avait été choisie à la naissance de Clarke alors qu'elle avait à peine 6 ans pour travailler en tant que Dame de compagnie et l'avait suivie jusqu'ici sur l'île de Crockburn town . Au fil des années, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenue plus que des amies , elles étaient la famille de l'autre.

«Harper, tu veux bien m'aider à enlever ma robe? J'aimerais me changer avant le dîner.» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le paravent .

Une fois le repas finit , Clarke repartit dans sa chambre pour se préparer à aller dormir . Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit en chemise de nuit et qu'Harper lui brossait sa chevelure, elle toucha son collier.

«D'où vient-il?» Demanda Harper.

«De quoi tu parles?»

«Votre collier. Où l'avez vous eu?»

«Finn Collin, le fils du charpentier.»

«Finn Collin! Ah oui?...» s'exclama-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence , Harper reprit «Je vous autorise à l'apprécier, c'est un beau jeune homme et tout à fait aimable. Vous pourriez aimer des plus idiots.»

«Hey! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis entichée de ce rustre bonhomme ...Comment il s'appelle déjà? Dick … Duke...»

Harper, en signe de représailles tira sur les cheveux qu'elle avait entre les mains, Clarke lâcha un petit cri de douleur et se retourna pour sauter sur son assaillante. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à se chamailler sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire en même temps. Après leur affrontement , les deux femmes partirent se coucher .

Clarke dormait profondément dans son lit quand une odeur inhabituelle lui chatouilla le nez , elle voulu ignorer ce désagrément mais cela commençait à devenir insoutenable .Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une étrange lumière orange et fauve entrée par sa fenêtre .La jeune femme se leva précipitamment quand elle entendit des cris poussés au loin , elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa fenêtre que quelqu'un déboula dans sa chambre.

«Clarke,viens ici!»

«Harper!...Qu'y a t-il?» demanda-t-elle apeurée.

«Je ne sais pas encore mais la ville est en train de brûler et tout le mode hurle de peur...Viens!» ordonna-t-elle en tirant la bras de son amie.

Elles descendirent les marches des escaliers en trombe et alla dans la bibliothèque où Abigail Griffin, la mère de Clarke était déjà présente .

«Clarke.» dit Madame Griffin en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains. «On est attaqué … Il faut que tu ailles te cacher immédiatement!» elle se tourna vers Harper «Accompagnes-la et veille sur elle!»

«Et vous , Mère? Qu'allez-vous faire?»

«Ce n'est pas important! Vas te cacher!»

«Allez! Viens Clarke!» Cria Harper.

«Cachez-vous là toutes les deux.»

Madame Griffin se dirigea vers une table dans le coin de la pièce, la poussa et ouvrit une trappe située au sol. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans la minuscule cachette et s'allongèrent sous le plancher, se blottissant l'une contre l'autre . La trappe se referma et laissa passer un filet de lumière , les bruit des pas de madame Griffin résonnaient et ce fut les derniers sons qu'elles entendirent . Clarke et Harper restèrent dans dans la même position jusqu'à qu'un fracas éclata suivie de plusieurs bruit de pas et de voix.

«Fouillez la maison!»

Les hommes qui venaient de rentrer dans leur demeure mettaient à sac chaque pièces , renversant les chaises , les tables , le contenu des tiroirs...

«Je viens de trouver ça!» dit un homme avec un rire gras.

«Prenez ce que vous voulez et repartez mais je vous en pris ne me faite pas de mal.»

Un claquement retentit puis un bruit sourd. Grâce au trou dans le plancher , Clarke observa la scène , elle vit sa mère au sol sa main sur sa joue à moins à d'un mètre de leur cachette.

«Fermes là!» hurla l'homme.

Les sons de fouille continuèrent , la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les bras de son amie quand elle entendit des bruit de bottes se rapprocher d'elle.

«NON!» s'égosilla Madame Griffin avant de se jeter sur l'homme . Tout ce que Clarke pu entendre fut une explosion et la chute d'un corps au niveau de la trappe. La jeune femme reconnu le parfum de sa mère qui émanait de celui ci , des torrents de larmes sortirent de ses yeux ,elle amena ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qu'elle voulait pousser. Harper resserra ses bras autour de son amie ce qui aida cette dernière à ne pas dévoiler leur position.

«Qu'est ce qui lui a prit?» Demanda l'un des hommes.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun son ne se fit entendre , Clarke retint au maximum ses sanglots malgré les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur son visage mais l'oppressant silence s'arrêta au moment où la trappe s'ouvrit .


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II:**

«Les plus beau trésors sont toujours cachés!»

Clarke serra Harper de toutes ses forces , tellement fort qu'elle lui griffa la peau et lui arracha un morceau de sa chemise de nuit quand un des hommes la pris et la jeta hors de la trappe . Elle se redressa et sentit une main s'accrocher sur son épaule et la soulever comme si elle était un simple drap. Une fois retombée au sol, elle constata l'horreur de la scène , sa mère gisant sur le sol , un homme essayant de déshabiller son amie la plus chère, elle n'arriva pas à bouger le moindre membre même si son esprit lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible abandonnant sa mère , son amie , sa maison mais elle resta là, terrifiée.

Un homme ou plutôt un monstre qui mesurait 2 m de haut la poussa , elle était dos au sol et lui venait de s'allongeait au dessus de son corps presque nu, son odeur lui donnait des haut-le-cœur , un mélange de sueur et de viande putride. Il glissa une main sous sa robe, entre ses cuisses et remonta doucement ,un sourire aux lèvres . La perspective de ce qui allait arriver horrifiait Clarke , elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais l'emprise de son assaillant était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle puisse simplement glisser entre ses mains , ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose , n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider pendant que son corps continuait à se débattre. Ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose , quelque chose de dur, c'était le buste de son arrière grand père qu'elle saisit et utilisa pour frapper de toutes ses forces son adversaire. Il flancha sous le coup reçu ce qui permit à Clarke de se libérer et courir vers la porte.

Elle arrêta sa course en voyant son amie se faisant souiller par un autre monstre , elle le frappa aussi avec le buste qui était resté dans ses mains , l'homme tomba sur le côté et la jeune femme se rua sur son amie pour l'aider à se relever et se mirent toutes les deux à s'enfuir mais furent très vite rattrapées et jetées au sol . Clarke se releva rapidement mais les deux hommes sautèrent sur elle et barrèrent la route comme deux énormes murs , l'un des deux hommes était petit , plus petit que son ami mais tout aussi affreux, ses dents étaient pourries , il approcha sa main sale du visage rosé , maculé de larmes et du sang , il lui attrapa la mâchoire et exerça une pression si forte que Clarke pensa que son visage allait exploser . L'homme rapprocha la jeune fille de son visage, la frappa violemment au ventre et la propulsa contre le mur derrière elle, la jeune femme glissa jusqu'au sol et fut ruée de coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Harper trouva le buste que son amie avait utilisé pour la sauver , elle se devait de lui rendre la pareil , elle serra fermement la statue de pierre et cogna le plus petit de toutes ses forces, il s'écroula instantanément.. Son compagnon s'approcha de lui abandonnant le corps meurtri à ses pieds.

«Tu l'as tué?! … Espèce de sale pute!» Beugla l'homme en dégainant son épée.

«Laissez-la...» Essaya de crier Clarke encore étourdi mais ses mots eurent le même effet qu'un chuchotement.

L'homme s'approcha d'Harper , l'a frappa avec la garde de son épée et plongea sa lame dans sa gorge. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et son sang coula tout autour , dessinant un foulard pourpre autour de son visage. Clarke rampa jusqu'au corps sans vie de son amie et l'a prit dans ses bras , plongeant sa main dans la chevelure blonde et ensanglantée , ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de sa peau, elle était encore chaude. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de la jeune femme , sa gorge se resserrait bloquant sa respiration et chacun de ses muscles étaient tendues. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait ôté la vie du corps qui se trouvait dans ses bras, il s'approcha doucement , sa main se resserrant sur son arme. Elle ferma ses yeux , résolue à accepter son sort , prête à rejoindre sa mère et son amie.

«Stop!»

Clarke se tourna vers l'origine de ces paroles, elle vit plusieurs hommes sur le bas de la porte , ils étaient rentrés sans faire de bruit ou peut être qu'elle n'avait juste rien entendu, son esprit occupé ailleurs. L'un des homme était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir , son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre , seule sa carrure pouvait être distinguée , il était grand et avait les épaules larges. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit , dévoilant son visage à la lumières du brasier des maisons. Une épaisse chevelure noir en accord avec ses yeux , la peau mâte parsemée de taches de rousseurs et une barbe bien taillée. Ce visage semblait familier pour la jeune femme.

«Quel est ton nom ?» demanda-t-il.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, n'étant pas sur de comprendre la situation.

«Clarke Griffin.» Répondit-elle d'un ton sec , dissimilant toute forme de faiblesse pour se donner de contenance.

«Griffin? Comme Lord Jake Griffin?» s'interrogea-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres .

Elle ne savait si cette question lui était adressée et même si c'était le cas , si elle lui répondait, qu'est ce que cela impliquerait?

«Tu es sa fille, n'est ce pas?»

Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais il dégaina une dague et la plaça sous son menton.

«Oui.»

«Tu as bien plus de valeur que ce que tu en as l'air.» Rétorqua-t-il en baissant son arme

«Capitaine! Que faisons-nous ?» demanda l'un des hommes derrière lui.

«Mr Scott, attachez lui les mains. Elle vient avec nous . Mr Holmes , si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Mademoiselle Griffin , je me chargerai moi même de vous jeter par dessus bord.»

Elle eut très rapidement les poings liés et fut traînée à travers la ville , ses yeux affolés ne savaient pas où se poser, les maisons brûlaient , les chevaux galopaient dans tout les sens, des corps gisaient dans les rues . Elle en reconnut un en particulier , Finn était au sol une hache plantée dans son torse , ses jambes flanchèrent et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol , elle ne pouvait plus marcher , l'homme qui tenait ses liens tira dessus pour l'inciter à continuer , la jeune femme resta au sol . Le Capitaine s'approcha d'elle pour la relevait mais elle se débattu violemment, l'homme perdit vite patience et lui assaillit un coup ce qui fit perdre conscience la jeune femme.

Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux , sa tête était entourée d'un brouillard , ses membres retrouvèrent des sensations. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la texture du bois, l'odeur d'eau salée vint aux narines de la jeune femme, elle essaya de se relever mais une atroce douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa tempe droite , son œil se trouvant du même côté était recouvert d'un voile. Sa main caressa légèrement sa blessure et sentit un gonflement à vif. Clarke se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule qui était entièrement vide et insalubre , le sol était recouvert d'urine, d'excrément et de sang , dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait un rat mort grouillant de vers. Elle rassembla son corps jusqu'à former une petite boule. Des bottes approchèrent et le cliquetis de clés résonna dans la serrure , la porta s'ouvrit et dévoila son ravisseur.

«Enfin réveillée!» dit-il en tendant un morceau de pain. La jeune femme s'approcha avec beaucoup d'hésitation , prit le nourriture et s'éloigna rapidement . «Je ne me suis pas encore présenté : Bellamy Blake , capitaine de l'Argos.»

«Vous êtes un pirate ?» demanda-t-elle sachant très bien la réponse.

«En effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous ne risquez rien. Je compte demander à votre père une rançon pour qu'il puisse vous retrouvez saine et sauve et s'il répond favorablement à ma requête, moi et mes hommes ne vous feront aucun mal. Je vous le promet.»

«Cette promesse , vous l'avez déjà brisée!» Rétorqua-t-elle montrant sa blessure, voyant la non réaction de son geôlier, elle continua avec plus d'assurance . «Si vous comptez me livrer à mon père encore vivante , vous devriez revoir ma condition d'incarcération. Cet endroit est si dégouttant que je me sens déjà tomber malade.»

«Une véritable princesse!» s'esclaffa-t-il.

«Cela ne vous dérange peut être pas de vivre dans une porcherie mais ce n'est pas mon cas , je ne compte pas mourir dans la merde de votre équipage!»

«Waow! Ce n'est pas un langage approprié pour une princesse!» dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke resta de marbre face à ces paroles .

«Lèves-toi!»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je reconsidère ta condition d'incarcération comme tu me l'as demandé.»

La jeune femme se leva et fut honteuse de voir la tenue qu'elle portait , sa chemise de nuit lui arrivait juste au dessus du genoux ,fabriquée avec un tissu très fin qui dévoilait beaucoup trop son anatomie même si celle ci était recouverte de saleté et de sang . Elle croisa ses bras autour de son corps essayant de cacher le plus possible son intimité.

«Suis moi.»

Clarke s'exécuta , ils quittèrent la cellule et montèrent sur le pont , tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux . Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où se trouvait seulement un lit et un bureau. Près du hublot était accrochée une robe blanche avec des petits fleurs bordeaux brodés et au sol , un seau d'eau avec un linge avait été mis à disposition.

«Fais ta toilette et habilles toi.» Dit il en sortant de la pièce.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme , elle ne se sentais plus comme une prisonnière jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le loquet de la porte se fermer à clé.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III:**

Bellamy mit les clés à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers sa cabine qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de celle de la jeune prisonnière. Il s'assit à son bureau, feuilleta les papiers devant lui et appela son quartier maître qui entra dans la pièce un peu plus tard.

«Lincoln , tu peux m'envoyer Mr Martin ?»

« Il est en train de manger , je vous l'envoie maintenant ?»

«Qu'il vienne dès qu'il a fini.»

Lincoln posa sa main sur la poignée mais avant de sortir, il se retourna.

«J'ai vu que vous aviez mit la prisonnière dans une des cabines.»

«Oui. Sa cellule était dégoûtante. Pour le bon déroulement des choses , je l'ai déplacée.»

«Quelques hommes contestent votre décision. Je les ai entendu parler de leur mécontentement .»

«Peux-tu surveiller si cela prend de l'ampleur et venir me le rapporter ? En attendant, dis leur que s'ils veulent être payés , Mademoiselle Clarke doit rester en vie et intacte et que c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouve dans la cabine.»

«Vous ne m'en n'aviez pas parlé , quand est ce que vous avez pris cette décision?»

«En réalité , c'est notre prisonnière qui m'a fait part de cette idée , c'est une jeune fille avec une constitution fragile ,il ne vaut mieux pas risquer la maladie.»

«Elle vous a demandé de changer de lieu ?» demanda-t-il choqué.

«C'est une jeune femme très caractérielle.» dit-il le regard hagard tout en jouant avec le coin abîmé d'un livre.

Le quartier maître ne répondit rien et s'en alla .

Clarke quitta sa chemise, prit le linge et l'imbiba d'eau . Elle lava chaque partie de son corps soigneusement et remarqua que de nombreuses traces n'étaient pas de la saleté mais des contusions . Des perles d'eau roulèrent sur son corps jusqu'à ses pieds , elle frissonna lorsque qu'une brise passa sous la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle prit la robe suspendue entre ses doigts et laissa glisser son pouce sur les fleurs brodées. La jeune femme se rappela du tailleur qui été venu exprès de La Havane pour lui confectionner cet habit. Clarke l'enfila et eu beaucoup de mal à l'ajuster , elle avait toujours eu Harper à ses côtés pour l'aider que se soit pour ajuster sa robe, coiffer ses cheveux ou être son pilier de réconfort. A cette pensée , une larme s'échappa de son œil , elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'essuya. Elle tourna son regard vers le bureau et remarqua un tiroir, la jeune femme tira sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait , elle tira plus fort et tomba presque qu'au sol quand le compartiment céda. A l'intérieur se trouvait un livre, la bible , en fouillant un peu plus , elle vit un morceau de charbon taillé en pointe. Elle s'installa au bureau , ouvrit le livre et prit le charbon.

A la nuit tombée, Bellamy s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte mais trouva très vite son geste ridicule , il prit les clés et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme était assise au bureau dos à lui, elle se retourna avec une légère peur dans ses yeux .

« Je vous ai ramené à manger. » dit-il en montrant l'écuelle. Elle ferma le livre devant elle , s'approcha et prit son repas.

«Merci.»

«Vous avez trouvé du réconfort dedans?» demanda-t-il en montrant le livre.

«En quelque sorte ...»dit-elle en menant une cuillère de ragoût jusqu'à sa bouche.

«Nous débarquerons demain dans l'après midi . J'enverrai une lettre à votre père pour que je puisse recevoir mon argent et lui, vous récupérer, une fois sur la terre ferme. Il faudra peu de temps après ça pour que vous rejoigniez votre famille.» Expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

«Peu de temps?... Mais mon père ne recevra la nouvelle de ma capture qu'une fois qu'il sera sur terre et il n'est pas censé accoster avant deux semaines si je me souviens bien.»

«Deux semaines !? Mais il n'était pas censé aller à Providence?»

«Son ordre de mission a changé à la dernière minute, il doit se rendre à Saint-John en Nouvelle Écosse.» dit-elle désespérée.

Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant.

«Ce n'est pas grave... Vous resterez avec nous un peu plus longtemps que prévu. J'enverrai un messager à Saint-John.» Il sortit de sa poche un couteau et s'approcha d'elle.

«Quel genre de message ? » dit-elle paniquée.

«Ne vous en faite pas Princesse! Je veux juste une mèche de vos cheveux.»

Il s'avança , sa main se rapprocha du visage de la jeune femme, prit une petite poignée de cheveux blond et la coupa. Sa chevelure avait le même effet que la plus douce des soies.

«Je vous ai promis que rien ne vous arriverez. » Clarke se sentit stupide d'avoir posé cette question.

«Vous devriez aller vous coucher.» Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Bellamy rejoignit Lincoln sur le pont supérieur.

«On a quelques complications?»

«Qu'il y a t-il ? »

«Lord Griffin ne recevra pas notre requête avant deux semaines , il est en route vers Saint-John.»

«Mais ça veut dire que la transaction ne se fera pas avant un mois , au moins .Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?»

«Attendre. »

«Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? Elle ne sera pas en sécurité pendant un mois avec l'équipage. Ils peuvent parfois être impitoyable.»

«Je l'emmènerai dans un endroit sûr. J'attends de toi que tu puisses contenir les hommes pendant tous ce temps , ils devront fermer leur gueule par rapport à mademoiselle Clarke. »

«Ça va être compliqué mais il y a quelque travaux à faire sur le navire. Ça devrait les occuper pendant au moins 10 jours.»

«A propos de ça , envoie quelques hommes dans les haubans , pour vérifier que tout va bien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent à fatiguer.»Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

Le capitaine passa devant la cabine de sa prisonnière et vit de la lumière passer à travers les planches de sa porte, le jeune homme intrigué, approcha son visage des fentes et observa ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Mademoiselle Clarke se tenait au centre de la pièce et laissa glisser sa robe sur son corps ce qui dévoila ses hanches délicates et sa généreuse poitrine. Bellamy se redressa et fut gêné d'avoir était témoin de la nudité de la jeune femme, il sentit son visage chauffer de honte. Il alla se coucher mais une fois dans son lit son esprit était beaucoup trop agité pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Il pensa à son navire et à tous les travaux qu'ils devaient faire, aux mécontentement croissant de son équipage surtout depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Griffin à bord. Le corps de celle ci réapparut dans ses pensée et effaça le reste, il se détendit entièrement excepté une zone précise , son entre-jambe se raidit. Il fut presque surpris de voir la réaction de son corps face à la vision de celui de la jeune femme. Sa main glissa sur son torse vers son membre durci.

Clarke ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus, elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit , sursautant à chaque craquement de bois , chaque bruit de bottes sur le pont ou encore chaque rire au loin. Elle serra fortement sa couverture qu'elle avait rassemblé entre ses bras et ses jambes pour faire une masse informe réconfortante. La jeune femme pensa que, d'une certaine manière , elle avait eu de la chance d'être tombée entre les mains du capitaine Blake et non entre celles d'un dangereux sadique comme ceux dont elle avait entendu les récits. Non , Bellamy Blake n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il était aimable, bien éduqué et charismatique, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire chez Clarke. Cette pensée la rassura assez pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir.

La jeune femme dormit profondément alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ces derniers temps avaient été rudes contre elle , la fatigue s'était accumulée. Bellamy rentra dans la cabine , avec de la nourriture sous le bras et un pichet d'eau, avec si peu de délicatesse qu'il réveilla la princesse endormie. Il fut très surpris de voir sa prisonnière dévêtue, il repensa à son acte de la veille mais resta de marbre , de peur de montrer une forme de faiblesse. Elle cacha vite son corps avec la couverture.

«Je suis désolé, j'aurais du frapper. »dit-il ,gêné, avant de se calmer «Pourquoi est ce que vous dormez ...Nue ? »

Clarke, encore confuse de ce qui venait de se passer et déconcertée de voir le manque de réaction de son geôlier ,répondit à la question.

«Je...je...je n'allais pas dormir en … robe et... ma chemise de nuit est trop sale pour la remettre.»

«Je tacherai de vous en trouver une . Tenez votre repas.»

«Merci... Vous servez les plats à tout votre équipage ou vous ne le faite que pour moi ? Cela fait partie des tâches d'un Capitaine ?...» Se voulant amusante, elle avait prononcé ses paroles en oubliant à qui elle les adressait. Une fois ces mots sortis de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte de l'effroyable erreur qu'elle avait faite. Sa gorge se resserra et ses muscles se figèrent mais elle put bégayer quelques mots.

«Je suis … désolé ! Je.. je ne voulais pas paraître désobligeante ! »

«Je ne le fait que pour les princesses. » Dit-il amusé. « Ce genre de réflexion ne me dérange pas, je trouve même ça plutôt plaisant mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : gardez cette jolie bouche fermée si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des problèmes, avoir une langue bien pendante est dangereux dans ce monde encore plus pour une jeune fille. »

«Une jeune fille... »Dit-elle en murmurant.

«Désolé...Je voulais dire ''jeune femme''.»

Clarke sourit en imaginant que l'homme devant lui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant alors que quelques jours auparavant, sa mère la poussait encore à épouser au plus vite un homme pour ne pas finir vieille fille.

Ils se fixèrent longuement sans que l'un ne bouge avant d'entendre au loin.

«TERRE EN VUE ! »

«Habillez vous. Nous allons bientôt débarquer. »Dit Bellamy détachant son regard de la jeune fille... Femme.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est bon pour le morale et l'inspiration.**

 **Bellarke-princesse:**

 **Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour les mort, c'est censé se calmer ! x)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, elle passa ses mains dans l'épaisse masse blonde, utilisant ses doigts comme un peigne. Clarke voulait être présentable, pour qui au juste? Elle était tellement habituée à être approuvée par le reste du monde qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression aux hommes qui lui avaient tout pris. Elle plongea ses deux index dans le pichet d'eau qu'on lui avait apporté et prit les petites mèches qui entouraient son visage pour créer des boucles délicates. La jeune femme enfila sa robe avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la veille. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient nus, on ne lui avait pas donné de chaussures. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le Capitaine Blake toqua à la cabine et entra , une paire de soulier élimés, à la main qu'il lança au sol.

«Mettez ça. » Elle les saisit et et les chaussa, quand à lui, il resta là à l'observer ce qui mit très mal à l'aise la jeune femme. «On y va. »

Clarke sortit de la cabine suivit de Bellamy, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant, personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard de l'homme qui avait tenté de la souiller et tué son amie. Elle serra ses poings et mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas détacher son regard de ce monstre mais la main du capitaine se posa au centre de son dos ce qui la déconcentra. Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre son geste mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans une barque qui fut jetée à l'eau. La jeune femme observa l'île qui se dessinait au loin, elle était recouverte de végétation luxuriante, en plissant les yeux Clarke pouvait apercevoir une petite ville se construire près du littoral.

«Est ce que c'est... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la coupa.

«Nassau... La grande et indomptable Nassau. »Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique avec une pointe d'amertume. La jeune femme n'osa pas réagir à ses paroles.

La barque arriva près de la plage, Bellamy sauta par dessus bord et éclaboussa Clarke lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la mer, l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il se retourna vers elle, faisant signe de faire la même chose que lui. La jeune femme se leva et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour garder l'équilibre sur la barque chancelante. Elle lança un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il roula ses yeux, s'approcha et la jeta sur son épaule le temps de retrouver le sable sec. Une fois au sol , Clarke était rouge de honte et d'agacement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son mécontentement que le pirate avait enclenché le pas. Elle le suivit de très près et en silence, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ville, elle put voir ce qui faisait battre le cœur de cette île mythique : Des gens à foison, dans les rues qui se bousculaient les uns les autres comme du bétail, il y avait pleins d'étalages où se retrouvaient des étoles aux couleurs flamboyantes, des poissons qui ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu'à des animaux, des épices et des encens dont les parfums embaumaient à cent mètres à la ronde, les vendeurs de ces stands hurlaient pour attirer l'attention des passants, le brouhaha des gens enveloppait la ville entière. Clarke ne savait où poser son regard, la diversité de la population intriguait la jeune femme, des hommes de toutes les couleurs , aux langages plus étranges les uns que les autres grouillaient en ce lieu, des femmes à peine vêtues, appelaient des hommes depuis leur balcon, les chiens errant se battaient pour les restes jetés, les rues étaient remplies d'hommes ivres qui se querellaient de la même façon que les canidés quelques mètres plus loin. La plupart des personnes qu'ils croisèrent la dévisageaient comme si elle était une nouvelle attraction. Alors que ses yeux fixaient le haut des bâtiments , Clarke fut bousculée et serait tombée au sol si Bellamy ne lui avait rattrapé pas la main pour la retenir.

«Faite attention! Restez près de moi. » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques instants avant que Bellamy ne s'arrête brusquement.

«Ne bougez pas d'ici . Je reviens dans quelques minutes.» Ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas avant de les rebrousser. «Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que ça serait totalement insensé de votre part de vous enfuir dans une île remplit de pirate. Vous êtes une fleur à leur yeux qui ne demande qu'à être cueillit.»Reprit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme écouta les conseils qui lui furent donnés et ne bougea point. Elle suivie tout de même son geôlier du regard qui se dirigeait vers un homme qui se tenait devant en enclos à chevaux. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dévier vers les gens dans la rue. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle, à la fenêtre d'un bâtiment se trouvait un homme accoudé qui l'observa attentivement. Clarke fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'attention porté par cet homme. Peu de temps après , Bellamy arriva, un cheval à la main.

«Montez.»

«Où est ce que nous allons ? »

«Vous verrez bien.» Dit-il en saisissant sa cheville pour l'aider à monter sur la monture.

Il mit son pied dans l'étrier et s'assit devant Clarke prenant les reines en mains. Elle passa timidement les bras autour de la taille de l'homme devant elle mais fut soulagée d'avoir fait cet acte , une fois le cheval au galop. La propulsion de l'animal lui avait fait un recul qui l'aurait faite tombée si elle ne s'était pas accrochée.

Ils quittèrent la ville et s'enfonça dans la forêt dense qui s'étendait devant eux. De peur de se prendre quelques branches dans le visage , le jeune femme se colla au dos du capitaine , en enfouissant son nez dans le manteau de cuir. Ils sortirent de la forêt et s'engagèrent dans un chemin qui menait à un petit village se situant à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et traversèrent la bourgade, il n'y avait que quelques maisons et une église. Clarke fut surprise de voir qu'ils ne s'y arrêtaient pas. Encore un peu plus loin se trouvait une maison isolée des autres. C'était une petite chaumière très modeste avec ce qui semblerait être un petit potager. Bellamy arrêta le cheval , descendit et l'attacha à la clôture de la maison, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit ses bras pour l'aider à descendre mais sans lui prêter attention , elle passa sa jambe par dessus la croupe de l'animal et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle lui répondit simplement avec un sourire plein de satisfaction.

«Que faisons-nous ici ? »

«Vous n'en avez pas assez de poser des questions ? »

Clarke fut légèrement vexé par cette réflexion mais continua à le suivre alors qu'il marchait. Elle vu au loin une silhouette dans le potager, c'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans vu sa carrure, il était de dos et portait un chapeau de paille alors qu'il jardinait.

«Tu devrais récolter ces panais et faire une bonne soupe à ton grand frère ! » Cria le pirate.

« Bellamy!? »S'étonna le garçon qui avait étrangement une voix très féminine.

En se rapprochant , Clarke remarqua que la personne qu'elle avait pris pour le jeune homme était en réalité une jeune femme habillée en homme. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec des longs cheveux sombres qui furent dévoilés quand elle enleva son couvre chef. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de Bellamy et l'enlaça mais abandonna très vite son action pour se retourner vers Clarke.

«Qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

«Elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin. C'est elle. »

«Pourquoi tu l'amènes ici ? »

Clarke se sentit offusquée qu'on parle d'elle sans prendre en compte sa présence. Bellamy la regarda et lui adressa à léger sourire, comprenant d'une certaine manière son ressenti.

«Clarke, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la transaction. »

«Comment ça ? Pendant combien de temps ? » Demanda la sœur de Bellamy.

«Elle n'est pas en sécurité sur l'Argos, elle restera ici pendant 3 semaines. »

Sa jeune sœur prit Bellamy par le bras et s'écarta pour lui parler en privé. Clarke regarda la scène au loin, les deux semblaient s'engueuler à son sujet, ils jetèrent de temps en temps des regard vers elle puis ils revinrent mais la jeune femme avait toujours l'aire en colère.

«Donc vous allez rester ici. Mademoiselle Clarke voici Octavia, ma sœur. »

* * *

 **Aloha !**

 **Juste pour remercier Bellarke-princesse : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews , tu me motives beaucoup.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V:**

Bellamy reprit son cheval et laissa les deux jeunes femmes derrière lui , il emprunta le même chemin qu'il avait prit. Ses jambes se pressèrent et le cheval partit au galop. Une fois en ville, le jeune homme rejoignit son équipage qui se trouvait sur la plage.

«Lincoln !» L'appela-t-il.

Le temps que Bellamy attache son cheval à un tronc de palmier, Lincoln accourut vers lui.

«C'est bon ? Elle est en sécurité ?»

«Oui , je l'ai amenée chez ma sœur.» Dit-il discrètement, regardant à droite à gauche s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

«Vous avez tout déchargé ?» Reprit-t-il.

«Oui, il ne reste qu'à tout ramener dans les entrepôts.»

«Faites donc.»

«Vous voulez que je m'occupe des négociations ?» Demanda Lincoln.

«Non je m'en occupe. Quand vous aurez fini, laisses aux hommes leur soirée, ça devrait un peu les calmer.»

Bellamy alla vers la taverne la plus fréquentée de la ville , elle appartenait à l'homme le plus influant de l'île et probablement des Caraïbes, Marcus Kane. Il entra dans l'établissement, traversa la salle sans s'arrêter , monta les escaliers et frappa à l'immense porte en bois brute décorée de gravure dorée. Un homme noir vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise usée, lui ouvrit, Le capitaine le salua et entra dans la pièce , dans le coin plongé dans la lumière du soleil se trouvait un bureau et assis derrière, un homme dont on ne pouvait voir le visage qui été dissimulée par l'ombre du contre jour.

«Qu'est ce que tu me veux Blake ?» Demanda Marcus d'un ton froid et agressif.

Il s'approcha doucement vers le bureau et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de l'homme qui se leva violemment, il s'approcha du jeune homme et gonfla le torse en signe de supériorité. Les deux hommes, l'un en face de l'autre se fixèrent dans les yeux , le silence pesant régnait jusqu'à ce qu'un rire frappant retentit. L'homme prit Bellamy dans ses bras, le serra fort et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre du bureau.

«Donc plus sérieusement, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Normalement, je fais affaire avec ton quartier maître, Lincoln. A propos de ça, cela m'étonne toujours de voir ton équipage accepter qu'une personne comme lui leur donne des ordres.»

«Une personne comme lui ?»

«Un nègre. Ils sont dociles et très utiles mais on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.» Dit-il en montrant l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte à Bellamy.

«Lincoln m'a prouvé plus d'une fois que je pouvais lui confier ma vie. C'est un vrai frère pour moi et pour l'équipage.» Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, les poings serrés.

«Détends toi , Bellamy ! Je ne voulais pas être désagréable.» Il se leva et prit une jar de rhum et deux verres. «Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?» Dit-il en tendant la coupe.

«J'ai fais l'acquisition de quelque chose qui pourrait me rapporter une belle petite somme.»

«Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?» Bellamy resta sans voix. «Je t'ai vu un peu plutôt dans la journée avec une délicieuse créature, c'est elle, ta nouvelle acquisition?... Je suis prêt à te l'acheter. Combien tu en veux ?» Dit-il en amenant la coupe jusqu'à ses lèvres.

«550 000 livres.»

Marcus s'étouffa presque avec le breuvage en entendant la somme.

«Elle est d'une beauté indéniable et en admettant qu'elle soit encore... pur, elle doit valoir une petite fortune mais pas 550 000 livres. Personne ne payera autant pour cette jeune femme.»

«Son père payera.»

«Et qui est son père ?»

«Lord Jake Griffin.»

L'homme ria à gorge déployée avant de rétorquer. «C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Bellamy: Ton ambition et ta capacité à ne pas reculer devant la difficulté.»

«Tu pourrais développer s'il te plaît.»

«Tu veux extorquer plus de la moitié de sa fortune à un des homme les plus important du nouveau monde alors qu'il déteste les personnes comme toi et moi.»

« Disons que j'aime les défis. J'aurais besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. Il faudrait que tu fasses passer cette lettre jusqu'à lui.» Dit-il en posant un bout de papier avec une mèche blonde mêlée à la cire sur le bureau. «Il est en mer en ce moment même, il se rend à Saint-John.»

«Je veux bien faire cela pour toi mais en échange dans le cas où il refuserait de te donner l'argent, tu me la vendras.»

Bellamy le regarda d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda. «Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il ne payera pas ?»

«Des rumeurs... J'ai souvent entendu parler des infidélités de Madame Griffin.»

«Pourquoi tu es aussi intéressé par ma prisonnière ?»

«Elle est à mon goût et j'ai pris l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je voulais... Bon ,nous avons un marché ?»

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes et tendit sa main. «Marché conclu.»

Une fois Bellamy partit, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules au milieu du potager. Octavia marcha vers la maison ,s'arrêta au niveau du porche et lui fit signe de la suivre. Clarke remarqua que son attitude, sa gestuel et ses expressions étaient similaires voire identiques à celle de son frère. Elle l'a rejoignit et entrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison. Octavia ouvrit une porte qui dévoila une petite pièce avec un lit qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait dans sa cabine, juste à côté une petite table de chevet avec un bougeoir et une bougie à moitié fondue.

«Tu dormiras là. Pour le moment, tu vas te changer et m'aider. »

Clarke la suivit jusqu'à une immense armoire mais fut surprise de voir celle-ci très peu remplie, il n'y avait que des vêtements d'homme et une robe pourpre. Octavia prit une chemise ,un pantalon et un foulard similaire à ceux qu'elle portait.

«Enfiles ça et rejoins moi dans le jardin. Je te conseille d'utiliser le foulard comme ceinture. » Dit-elle en lui mettant les habits dans les bras.

Clarke resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se dévêtir et s'habilla de son nouvel accoutrement. La chemise était trouée et le pantalon beaucoup trop grand pour elle, si grand qu'il descendait à la moitié de ses fesses à chaque mouvement, en conséquence elle mit l'étole autour de sa taille. La jeune femme sortit et rejoignit l'autre qui était entrain de labourer la terre.

«C'est bon ? Tu vas t'occuper du parc d'Hélios. » Ordonna Octavia.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un enclos où se trouvait un cheval alezan en train de brouter quelques touffes d'herbes. Octavia lui montra une brouette et une pelle.

«Ramasses le crottin et quand tu auras finis, tu iras au puits pour chercher de l'eau. »

Clarke passa une bonne heure à nettoyer l'enclos. Elle était en sueur, des gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de son dos et des perles d'eau stagnaient au niveau de son front, le soleil tapait si fort que la jeune femme crut plusieurs fois qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous la pression de l'astre. Elle se dirigea vers Octavia pour qu'elle lui indique le puits mais ne la trouva ni dans le jardin ni dans la maison. Après une recherche intensive dans le domaine, Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, elle posa ses yeux sur le cheval et remarqua une selle et une bride accrochées, posées sur la clôture. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de l'animal et le sella avec beaucoup de précaution. Son pied se posa dans l'étrier et elle enjamba la monture. Elle prit une profonde respiration, regardant le chemin devant elle avant de se lancer au galop. Après quelques mètres, un embranchement lui barra la route , elle regarda de chaque cotés ne sachant quelles voies prendre. A droite, la ville d'où elle arrivait , à gauche une épaisse forêt, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps Octavia allait très rapidement se rendre compte de son absence, elle devait choisir. Sa main tira la renne gauche et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la jungle sauvage.

* * *

 **Aloha, tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait, si vous pouvez laisser des reviews ça serait cool, ça aide beaucoup à écrire. ^^**

 **A très vite pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI :**

Le soleil disparaissait à travers les feuillages, l'obscurité avalait chaque arbres, chaque feuilles, chaque rochers, chaque brindilles de la forêt. Alors que le jour se couchait, la faune, elle se réveillait, le hululement des chouettes retentissait tandis que les buissons émettaient des grognements. Clarke se raidit à chaque craquements qu'elle entendit, resserrant ses doigts sur les rennes, pressant ses jambes autour du cheval qu'elle montait qui lui aussi semblait peu rassuré par l'environnement. Elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux rentrer chez ses geôliers plutôt que de continuer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Clarke ne pouvait s'échapper seule, elle se trouvait une île infestée de pirate, personne n'allait l'aider. La jeune femme lança un regard vers le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter, descendit de cheval, s'approcha de la tête de l'animal et la prit entre ses mains.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait mon grand ? »Demanda-t-elle posant son front sur le sien.

Hélios n'eut comme réponse qu'un long souffle, alors que la jeune femme lui caressait le chanfrein. Elle eut une grande respiration, les larmes aux yeux et prit la décision à contre cœur de rebrousser chemin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son pied dans l'étrier qu'une masse informe sauta hors des buissons et se jeta sur elle. Clarke tomba violemment et fut sonnée par le choc, son visage rappa le sol de boue et de cailloux tandis que la forme s'approchait et lui prenait les mains pour les lier. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour accommoder sa vision et discerner ce qui l'avait poussée et attaché les mains, elle fut très surprise de voir que son assaillant était Octavia. Comment avait-t-elle pu la terrasser en si peu de temps et si brutalement ? Elle avait la même carrure que Clarke voir plus menue mais était visiblement beaucoup plus forte et habile que ce qu'elle pensait. Octavia saisit la corde qui enroulait ses poignées et la souleva, Clarke se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.

«Espèce d'imbécile! Tu aurais pu mourir ou te perdre !» hurla-t-elle. «Montes. Maintenant.»

Elle s'approcha du cheval et monta avec beaucoup de difficulté ayant les mains liées et fut suivi par la sœur Blake. Elles se mirent en route vers le village dans la nuit noir et arrivèrent à la chaumière quelques heures plus tard. Une fois rentrée, Clarke se dirigea vers sa chambre, regardant ses pieds , pleine de honte mais fut attrapée par le bras.

«Ne t'avise plus de t'enfuir. Tu le regretteras. » Dit Octavia d'un ton sec mais légèrement conseillé.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête en signe de résignation avant d'aller se coucher. Clarke commença à enlever son pantalon et entendit la porte se fermer à clé. La jeune femme se glissa dans les draps et souffla sur la bougie à côté d'elle, ses yeux se fermèrent sans difficulté, cette journée avait été très dur avec elle. Elle dormait paisiblement mais fut réveillée par une porte qui claqua et des bruits de bottes, Clarke regarda par le fenêtre mais il faisait encore nuit, elle reconnut très rapidement la voix de Bellamy qui s'adressa à sa sœur.

«Où est-elle ?»

«Elle dort.» Répondit-t-elle en désignant la chambre avec son menton.

«Dans ma chambre? Et tu comptes me faire dormir avec Hélios ?» Elle ne lui accorda comme réponse qu'un regard en ébullition.

«Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te l'amener sans de consulter.»

Octavia resta de marbre, refusant de s'adresser à son frère.

«J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec elle.» Dit-il avec une voix plus douce que d'habitude et un peu amusée.

«J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais elle est trop fragile.» Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

«Comment ça !?»

Il eut un léger silence qui fut rompu par la lourde voix de Bellamy.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Octavia !?»

« Elle a profité de mon absence pour s'enfuir, quand je l'ai rattrapée, j'ai malencontreusement abîmé son petit minois. » Expliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

« Ton absence ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Tu étais censé la surveiller ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis ! »

« Tu es ma sœur ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité ! Et tu fais ce que je te dis ! » Hurla-t-il.

Clarke toujours réveillée, écoutait attentivement la conversation et posa sa main sur sa joue écorchée. Elle réentendit la porte se claquer et Octavia marmonner dans la pièce principale mais sa fatigue était trop pesante pour qu'elle s'en préoccupe plus longtemps, elle se rendormit.

La jeune femme fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les cliquetis de la serrure et vit Octavia dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se redressa et passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour se sortir du sommeil.

«Allez ! Lèves toi. Il y a une assiette pour toi sur la table. Quand tu auras finis, rejoins moi dans le jardin. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Clarke se leva, s'habilla et alla dans l'autre pièce , il y a avait une délicate odeur qui l'embaumée, elle s'installa à la table et entama son écuelle pleine de bouillis d'avoine. Une fois finit, elle sentit la peau de son ventre tendue et son corps lourd, ce repas l'avait tellement rempli qu'elle prit quelques secondes pour bien digérer et observer le fond de son assiette en bois. Après avoir récupérer un semblant de légèreté, la jeune femme alla dehors pour faire les corvées prévu par Octavia mais sur son chemin, sous le porche de la maison se trouvait Bellamy endormi sur un banc qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable. Elle claqua la porte plus violemment qu'elle ne le voulu ce qui le réveilla et rejoignit Octavia sans accorder un regard au capitaine. La sœur Blake lui donna la liste de corvées et elle s'exécuta sans se plaindre. Clarke devait donner a manger à Hélios, nettoyer son paddock , aller chercher de l'eau, arroser le potager, récolter les légumes murs, en planter d'autres...Elle effectuait ses taches sous le regard de Bellamy qui prenait son petit déjeuner devant la chaumière. Alors que le soleil était au zénith de sa course , les deux femmes rentrèrent pour manger un bout avant de continuer leur journée, le pirate les suivit à l'intérieur et les trois jeunes gens s'assirent à la table. Des bols remplis de soupe y étaient disposés avec des miches de pain à leur côtés. Ils mangèrent leur repas et le silence était seulement rompu par les bruits de bouche et déglutition.

« Tu comptes repartir quand ? Tu n'as pas des choses à faire sur ton bateau ?» Demanda Octavia à son frère apparemment encore en colère envers lui.

«L'Argos est un galion de guerre, pas un bateau. Je resterai ici tant que je ne serais pas convaincu que tu puisses surveiller Mademoiselle Clarke sans la défigurer. » La jeune femme en question sourit à ces mots et sentit les croûtes de sa joue craqueler légèrement.

Octavia se leva brusquement, prit son bol et sa cuillère pour les plonger dans un seau d'eau avant de sortir encore plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était.

«Je m'excuse du comportement de ma sœur envers vous. Je vous ai promis qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. »

«Je ne voudrais pas prendre la défense de votre sœur mais je m'étais tout de même enfuit. »

«Octavia vous a laissé sans surveillance, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous êtes prisonnière et c'est tout à fais logique que vous vouliez vous enfuir. » Dit-il en souriant. «Cela n'empêche que vous avez été très irresponsable de partir à l'aveuglette dans un lieu que vous ne connaissez pas . Vous auriez pu tomber sur pire que ma sœur. » Continua Bellamy d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je m'en rends bien compte. »

«Je ne pense pas princesse. Vous avez été inconsciente, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'hostilité de cette île , absolument tout veut votre mort.»

« Cela ne serait-il pas un peu exagéré ? »

«Les plantes sont mortelles, les animaux sont mortels et je ne parle même pas des pirates que vous avez déjà aperçu. »

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre. «Vous...vous ne voulez pas ma mort.»

Il y eut un long silence qui enveloppa la pièce. Clarke attendait une certaine forme de réponse mais le jeune homme resta fermé sous ces propos. Elle se résigna à avoir une réaction de sa part et se leva pour se diriger vers le jardin. Bellamy se leva aussi, précipitamment , lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à lui faire face.

«Non, bien sur que non. Je ne veux pas votre mort. Je...je veux...je suis désolé de vous faire subir cela mais vous êtes la clé pour que nous pussions rentrer chez nous. » Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux azurés. Clarke sentit la pression des doigts du jeune homme sur sa peau, ce touché était incroyablement rassurant mais cela n'empêcha pas de l'incommoder. La jeune femme se libéra de l'emprise et alla dehors sans poser plus de question , laissant Bellamy les bras ballant au centre de la pièce.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je reprends les cours donc je posterais moins souvent.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : 

Clarke s'assit en face d'Octavia, à l'immense table en bois brut qui occupait la pièce principale. Elle était tachée de gras et de sauce de viande, les fissures causées par d'innombrable coups de lames s'enlaçaient les unes avec les autres. Clarke se surprenait souvent à chercher des visages, des animaux ou même des paysages dans les crevasses qui habillées ce meuble, son regard se perdait dans ce tableau mais cette fois ci elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son hôte qui l'empressa de manger. Elle amena sa cuillère remplie de soupe qui était plus de l'eau chaude parsemée de quelques morceaux de carottes et de pomme de terre, souffla légèrement dessus pour accommoder à la température à sa bouche et l'avala promptement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme avait entièrement fini sa pitance et sortit de table. Octavia l'intercepta, prit un bout de sa chemise et l'utilisa pour essuyer le coin de sa bouche, elles lâchèrent un doux rire. Depuis le départ Bellamy, la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes avait diminué voir disparue, à croire qu'il était à l'origine de l'animosité de sa sœur. Pendant plus d'une semaine, celle-ci avait été très agressive avec Clarke mais tout s'éclipsa le jour où son frère dû retourner une ville pour s'occuper d'affaires. Cela faisait quelques temps que les jeunes filles passaient leurs journées ensemble comme deux vieilles connaissances, échangeant peu de paroles mais certains sourires de compassion pendant leurs dures corvées. Ce fut la première fois, aujourd'hui, qu'elles furent actrices d'un moment plus amical l'une envers l'autre. Octavia se détourna de sa comparse pour ranger la vaisselle se trouvant sur la table et partit dans le jardin. Pendant que la jeune Blake essayait d'attraper une poule pour la tuer, l'autre jeune femme attacha sa longue chevelure blonde avec un vieux bout de cordelette, enleva ses chaussures, prit un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse et une brosse, elle déversa le liquide sur le plancher, se mit à genoux et frotta vigoureusement. L'odeur du savon embauma la pièce, elle ne lui était pas inconnue, Clarke reconnue l'effluve du savon de Marseille, elle se rappela la fois où son père avait ramené une caisse entière de ce savon lors d'un de ces voyages, pendant des mois sa maison fut imprégnée de ce parfum. Ces souvenirs lui firent oublier la difficulté de son labeur pendant un moment, le bout de ses doigts frotta le sol et déposa quelques gouttes de sang qui disparurent un instant plus tard sous le passage de la brosse. Elle venait de nettoyer, astiquer, récurer plus de la moitié de la pièce quand elle sentit une douleur non pas aux doigts mais aux genoux. La jeune femme souleva son pantalon et vu l'état de ses rotules, elle toucha délicatement l'irritation avec son doigt, sa peau était à vif. Clarke prit un linge propre, l'enroula autour de ses lésions et continua sa besogne. Sa corvée était bientôt finie quand elle entendit des bruits de pas arriver derrière elle, Octavia avait passée plusieurs heures dans le poulailler, ses chaussures devaient être pleines de boue.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à marcher avec des chaussures dégoûtantes sur ce sol. » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour qu'elle crut pouvoir se permettre avec elle. « J'ai tout lav… » Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit que la personne derrière elle était non pas Octavia mais Bellamy. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en se levant péniblement. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à se redresser.

Clarke se retrouva à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sentit ses mains se resserrer autour d'elle, un de ses doigts était en contact direct avec sa peau pâle. Le choc de température entre la chaleur de sa peau et le froid de ses doigts la fit frissonner. La jeune femme se détacha de l'étreinte, regardant le sol, embarrassée pars la réaction de son corps. Quand elle leva ses yeux vers lui, il fit preuve d'un flegme déconcertant.

« Ne marchez pas sur le sol, je viens de tout nettoyer. » Articula-t-elle légèrement.

Il se décala sur le côté faisait bien attention à ne pas salir. Octavia rentra subitement sans remarquer la présence de son frère, elle retira ses chaussures et s'avança dans la pièce pour se servir un grand verre d'eau, ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang ce qui glaça celui de Clarke.

« Clarke. On mange du poulet ce soir, vas chercher du… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant Bellamy. « Tu es là ? Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? »

« A l'instant. »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » Dit-elle durement.

« J'habite ici. Même si ça te déplaît. » Il se tourna vers Clarke et continua « Tous s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'adresses à elle ? Elle n'a rien à dire ! » Rétorqua Octavia.

Il ignora sa sœur et insista avec son regard pour que la jeune femme réponde.

« Oui … Très bien. » Hésita-t-elle.

« Qu'est que ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que je la torture en ton absence ! »

« C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! »

« Combien de temps vas-tu me le reprocher ? »

Clarke se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise face à cette situation mais réussit à articuler une phrase. « Tout s'est bien passé. Octavia a été un hôte très aimable. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

« On était mieux sans toi. Tout se passe mieux sans toi. » Ajouta sa sœur fermement.

Bellamy vexé part ces derniers mots, partit en claquant la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent le fracas des sabots d'un cheval s'éloigner. Un silence lourd pesait dans les environs dorénavant, Octavia s'assis à la table et finit son verre d'eau pendant que Clarke ouvra toutes les fenêtres pour que le sol sèche plus vite.

« Tu peux aller chercher du bois s'il te plaît. » Demanda Octavia avec une douceur inattendue.

Clarke remit ses chaussures sans dire un mot et sorti. Au fond du jardin, se trouvait un petit abri remplit de bûche de bois, la jeune femme en prit au tant qu'elle pouvait en porter et rentra. Elle surprit l'autre jeune fille à verser une larme mais elle ne le releva pas. Clarke alla chercher le poulet qui avait été tué, déplumé et dépecé plus tôt dans la journée et se mit à le préparer pour le repas. La jeune Blake, pendant ce temps-là, s'était assise sur le fauteuil devant la cheminé après l'avoir allumé. Elle resta là à fixer les flammes danser devant elle. Une fois le repas enfourné, Clarke prit une théière pleine d'eau et la posa sur le four brûlant, elle y mit quelques feuilles de thé et versa deux tasses, la jeune femme en donna une à Octavia avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face. Les jeunes femmes sirotèrent leur boisson dans la douce chaleur du feu, le crépitement des flammes étaient une délicieuse mélodie aux oreilles de Clarke.

« Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à ça. » Commença Octavia. « Cela devait être embarrassant pour toi. »

La jeune femme écorcha un sourire et hésita à répondre. « Ce n'est pas grave. Mais… je peux te poser une question ? » Elle ne répondit pas, Clarke prit cela pour une approbation. « Il y a une forte tension entre toi et ton frère. »

« Tu veux savoir à quoi c'est dû ? On a toujours eu une relation très intense avec Bellamy, il est très protecteur envers moi mais aussi dominateur, ce qui peut être très agaçant. Il y a quelques mois, il m'a parlé du plan de te kidnapper, j'étais contre, c'était trop dangereux et je lui ai fait part de mon avis mais comme tu peux le constater, il ne m'a pas écouté et par-dessus ça, il t'a amené ici. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais ta présence apporte beaucoup de danger. Entre l'armée navale d'Angleterre et les pirates présent sur cette île, tous veulent t'accaparer ce qui met en danger mon frère et moi. Je m'en suis pris à toi alors que tu n'as pas choisi d'être ici. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien mais la mort marche juste derrière toi. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit-elle mais si son cœur s'était serré lors de la dernière phrase. « Ton frère a dit quelque chose d'étrange une fois, qu'il voulait juste « rentrer à la maison », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Octavia resta muette quelques secondes et enchaîna nonchalamment « Je pense que le repas est prêt, mets la table je vais le sortir du four. » dit-elle en se levant.

Après leur dîner, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective pour aller dormir. Clarke commença à se déshabiller mais en enlevant sa chemise, elle fit tomber son collier au sol. La jeune femme se pencha pour le ramasser mais remarqua quelque chose sous son lit, son bras s'étendit et attrapa l'objet en question, c'était un livre, L'Odyssée d'Homère. Après avoir mit sa chemise de nuit et s'être installée dans son lit, Clarke se mit à lire sa trouvaille.

 _« Muse, dis-moi le héros aux mille expédients, qui tant erra, quand sa ruse eut fait mettre à sac l'acropole sacrée de Troade, qui visita les villes et connut les mœurs de tant d'hommes ! Combien en son cœur il éprouva de tourments sur la mer, quand il luttait pour sa vie et le retour de ses compagnons … »_

La jeune femme s'endormit peu de temps après. Alors que la nuit imposait son règne et que le village entier était endormi, Clarke fut réveillé brusquement par Octavia qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et qui lui fit signe de se taire.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **Désolée après une longue absence, voilas le chapitre 7. Désolée encore pour le retard mais j'avais cassé mon ordi.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oublie pas à mettre des reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII :

La nuit avait déposé un voile de silence sur le village, les hommes, les animaux, le ciel et la mer étaient profondément endormis. L'air était chaud et lourd, presque étouffant mais une douce et légère brise maritime s'engouffrait dans la bourgade et la forêt environnante où les feuilles frémissaient. Ce calme plat était rompu quelques fois par des bruit de craquements de bois. Ce grincement venait d'une habitation en particulier, comme toutes les autres maisons, elle était plongée dans le noir et ses occupants endormis, du moins c'est qu'on aurait pu croire en l'observant. Sous son porche, se dessinait d'étranges silhouettes.

Octavia se trouvait au-dessus du corps endormi de Clarke. Elle la secoua légèrement et à la seconde où la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, la jeune Blake couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer le moindre bruit, elle reporta son doigt vers sa propre bouche pour lui faire signer de ne pas déranger le silence ambiant. Clarke se redressa sur ses bras et lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension, Octavia libéra la bouche de la jeune femme et la saisit au poignet pour la sortir du lit. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Octavia mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un énorme fracas émana de la porte d'entrée et celle-ci fut dégondée. L'encadrement de la porte laissait apparaître trois imposantes silhouettes qui s'avancèrent doucement, la lumière de la lune dévoila à leurs mains, des épées et des pistolets. Clarke était tétanisée de peur mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Octavia qui se rua vers la cuisine et empoigna un long couteau, elle se mit devant l'autre jeune femme et brandit son arme face à ces intrus. La posture menaçante de la sœur Blake ne les empêcha pas de continuer d'avancer, elles commencèrent à distinguer leur visage. Tous avaient une barbe, des cicatrices aux visages et portaient des aillons pour vêtement. L'un d'eux fit un pas et pointa son pistolet vers Octavia mais il eut à peine le temps de tirer que celle-ci avait changée de position et était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle donna violemment un coup sur le bras qui tenait l'arme avant d'enfoncer sa lame dans son ventre. Le coup tiré un instant plutôt avait presque heurté Clarke, elle s'allongea sur le sol, rampa sous la table et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux. Les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Octavia, elle se débattait comme un véritable animal, chaque coup qu'elle recevait, elle le rendait deux fois plus fort, les lames la transperçaient sans jamais la toucher, elle réussit à frapper assez l'un des deux assaillant pour le faire perdre pied, alors que la jeune femme allait achever l'homme à terre, le deuxième sortit un pistolet de son dos et tira mais jamais la mèche ne s'alluma pas. La jeune Blake plongea son couteau dans la gorge du premier avant de se retourner, l'ultime assaillant la frappa brutalement ce qui envoya le couteau à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se retrouva complètement désarmée, l'homme en profita pour l'attraper par la gorge et laissa glisser son épée le long de son ventre, il commença enfoncer sa lame tout doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, à travers la peau opaline de la femme. L'autre jeune fille témoin de ce spectacle trouva le courage de saisir le couteau ensanglanté non loin d'elle et se précipita vers eux, elle donna de toutes ses forces un coup dans le dos de l'homme, il cria et lâcha Octavia avant de s'écrouler. Octavia posa ses mains sur sa gorge et toussa fortement tandis que Clarke se laissa couler sur le sol, désemparée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle reprit très vite ses esprits et s'approcha de celle qu'elle venait de sauver, sa chemise était empeignée d'une large tache de sang.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Clarke en retirant délicatement le tissu de la plaie.

« Oui. » Articula-t-elle péniblement.

« Assis toi. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Clarke alla chercher de l'eau au puits, son trajet fut sans embûche mais chaque pas qui l'éloignai de la maison faisait grossir une boule dans son ventre. Une fois le seau d'eau rempli, elle courut vers l'intérieur le plus vite qu'elle put. Octavia n'avait pas bougé de place mais il y avait encore plus de sang, la jeune femme mit tout de suite de l'eau à bouillir, lava ses mains, alluma une bougie et déchira la chemise ensanglantée avant d'examiner la blessure. Elle regarda soigneusement la plaie, pressant délicatement ses doigts autour.

« Alors ? » Demanda la blessée en grimaçant.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Ta blessure n'est pas bien profonde. »

Clarke plongea des morceaux de linge dans l'eau qu'elle avait mis à chauffer et nettoya tout le sang.

« As-tu un nécessaire à couture ? »

« Oui, dans ma chambre, dans la commode, premier tiroir. »

« Appuis. » Ordonna Clarke d'un ton très sérieux et calme en désignant le linge.

La jeune femme revint un fil et une aiguille à la main qu'elle chauffa avec la bougie. Elle referma la plaie avec la plus grande délicatesse, cela lui prit mains de quelques minutes avant de finir.

« Tu as de l'alcool ? »

« Sur l'étagère. Un excellent Brandy de 1678. » Dit-elle en prenant la bouteille des mains de Clarke. Elle but une bonne lampée et la redonna.

La jeune femme versa le contenu sur la plaie et la recouvrit de bandages.

« C'est bon, tu es sortie d'affaire. » Dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est du beau boulot. Où est ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? »

« J'ai été l'assistante d'un médecin pendant un an, à La Havane. »

Clarke regarda les trois cadavres et eut envie de vomir pendant une seconde mais se ressaisit très vite.

« Tu te sens de les bouger et de les mettre dehors ? » Demanda Octavia d'une voie délibérément douce.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tira un corps après l'autre vers le jardin, elle les entassa derrière le potager pour que personne ne les remarque. Elle rentra dans la maison épuisée, en sueur et pleine de sang.

« On s'occupera du reste demain. » Dit Octavia pendant que Clarke se lavait les mains.

« Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ? »

« Oui… je veux bien. » Prononça-t-elle difficilement en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

« Comment une fille comme toi s'est retrouvé assistante d'un médecin ? » Reprit-elle un peu plus tard.

Clarke ne répondit pas et prépara la boisson. Elle versa deux tasses et en donna une à Octavia.

« Ma mère a toujours cru qu'il était nécessaire pour les personnes comme nous, la noblesse, d'avoir une forme de savoir intrinsèque à nous. Elle m'a toujours dit que notre rang, notre titre, nos terres nous sont données par bon vouloir du peuple et qu'ils peuvent nous le reprendre à n'importe quel instant. Elle voulait que j'aie quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais me prendre. Sa mère lui avait donné la même éducation que la mienne et tout comme elle j'ai étudié la médecine. » Elle arrêta son discours une seconde pour boire une gorgée. « Mon père ne fut pas de cet avis, après un an d'étude, il m'a rappelé à la maison. »

« Il t'a, tout de même, laissé étudier pendant une année entière. »

« Ma mère lui avait caché cette initiative. Etant amiral, mon père était rarement à la maison, il s'en est rendu compte que très tard, assez tard pour que j'apporte la honte sur notre famille. » Dit-elle en souriant. de manière sarcastique. Clarke remarqua qu'elle en avait beaucoup dit sur elle et sa famille, elle se leva, gênée de s'être livrée ainsi.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'à ton lit ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Non …ça ira. » Répondit Octavia perturbée par ce changement d'attitude si brusque.

Clarke se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit mais la jeune femme ne trouva jamais le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla à chaque bruit qu'émettait la nuit, se tournant sans cesse, réfléchissant à cette attaque. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à retirer ces images de sa tête. Les souvenirs de la nuit de son enlèvement remontèrent à la surface. La mort d'Harper, de sa mère, de Finn, la destruction de sa maison…Elle ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces et secoua la tête, espérant oublier cela.

Le soleil commença à se lever et ses premières lueurs entrèrent dans sa chambre, éclairant les murs de pierres vétustes. Ses yeux brûlèrent sous cette lumière et lui provoqua une migraine très douloureuse. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter. Même si elles n'en avaient pas parlé, toutes deux savaient très bien pourquoi ces hommes étaient venus. C'était pour elle. Octavia avait raison, elle était un vrai danger pour son entourage.

* * *

 **Et voilas la 8eme chapitre ! Bonne lecture!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX :

Clarke se leva difficilement et alla dans la grande pièce, il n'y avait personne. Se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Octavia, elle entrouvrit la porte, la jeune femme était toujours endormie, paisiblement. Son état était presque perturbant, comment pouvait-elle dormir aussi bien vu les circonstances. Clarke alla dans le cellier et prit une tranche de pain et de jambon sec. Assis à la table pour son petit déjeuner ,elle fut incapable d'avaler une bouchée, la boule de son estomac n'avait pas disparue. Elle resta devant son assiette sans bouger pendant près d'une heure, fixant le vide. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se débarrasser des corps qui gisaient dans le jardin. Elle entendit un grondement se rapprocher de plus en plus, la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre et vit au loin un nuage de poussière se former sur la route principale, elle put discerner quelques chevaux. Prise de panique, elle se réfugia dans la chambre de la blessée et essaya de la réveiller mais rien n'y fit, elle ne remarqua aucun mouvement. Clarke lui toucha le front, elle était brûlante. Ses genoux frappèrent le sol de désespoir, qu'allait-elle faire sans Octavia. La jeune femme se leva après s'être ressaisit, elle se rendit dans la grande pièce, prit une des épées de ses anciens agresseurs, bloqua la porte principale et se cacha derrière la table, attendant la venue de ses nouveaux assaillants. Les secondes s'écoulèrent si lentement qu'elles semblaient être des heures, des chevaux hennissaient à quelques mètres de la maison, des bruits de bottes retentissaient sous le porche, la poignée tourna mais la porte resta fermée, bloquée par la commode et quelques bibelots. Clarke resserra ses mains autour de son arme tandis que son cœur battait si fort qu'elle sentait la pulsation de son sang au bout de ses doigts. Il y eut un lourd silence avant un gigantesque fracas, la porte s'était violemment ouverte et avait expulsé tout ce qui la bloquait. La jeune femme laissa dépasser ses yeux par-dessus et reconnue immédiatement la silhouette qui venait de rentrer. C'était Bellamy, accompagné par deux autres hommes. Elle se releva précipitamment et courut vers lui, soulagée de le voir lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, prise d'allégresse, de délivrance et d'euphorie, elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Surprit par cette réaction, Bellamy resta les bras ballants. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il lui rendit son étreinte, en la serrant d'une force très réconfortante.

« Oh mon dieu… On a été attaqué…et…et je croyais… je croyais que d'autres arrivaient ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, bégayant d'émotion.

« Je suis au courant… » Rétorqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, humant le doux parfum qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Elle se libéra de l'emprise du jeune homme encore chamboulée.

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« Des murmures sur la plage. Nous sommes venus dès que nous l'avons su. »

« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard apparemment. Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda un homme très grand, métisse et tatoué.

« Octavia s'est débarrassé d'eux mais elle a été blessée. Et maintenant, elle a de la fièvre! » Répondit-elle légèrement paniquée.

Bellamy et l'homme qui lui avait posé la question eurent un regard grave, remplit d'inquiétude. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Octavia, elle n'avait pas bougé contrairement à sa température qui avait augmenté.

« Elle est très fiévreuse, je ne peux rien faire. » Déclara la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Bellamy.

« J'ai pu la soigner hier soir avec ce qui avait dans les placards mais là, je n'ai rien pour faire baisser sa température. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« Du curcuma et de l'argile verte ou du miel et de l'ail. »

« Capitaine, on devrait plutôt l'amener en ville, voir un vrai médecin. » Somma l'homme tatoué.

Clarke fut vexée par ces propos.

« Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, le transport pourrait lui être fatal. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Lincoln, tu restes ici pour les protéger pendant que nous allons chercher ce dont Mademoiselle Clarke a besoin. »

Alors que Bellamy et l'autre homme étaient partis, Lincoln resta devant la porte, droit comme un piqué, à épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. La jeune femme essaya de travailler méticuleusement mais le poids du regard de son garde la déconcentrait énormément.

«Vous pouvez aller chercher de l'eau au puits, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il partit sans dire un mot. Clarke était seule avec Octavia, elle pouvait enfin s'occuper d'elle et la soulager sans pression extérieure. Elle défit le bandage et observa la blessure, tout le pourtour était violine et dur, quand elle la pressa avec ses pouces un peu de liquide jaunâtre en sortie. Lincoln revint avec un seau d'eau fraîche qu'il posa aux pieds de la jeune femme. Elle prit un linge blanc où était brodé avec un fil bleu nuit un « O » entouré d'arabesques qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, Clarke le plongea dans le seau et l'essora pour le déposer sur la peau perlée de sueur d'Octavia. La jeune blessée gémit sous le contact du tissu imbibé d'eau. Elle nettoya la plaie, en enlevant toutes les saletés qui s'étaient incrustées à l'intérieure avec précision. La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa patiente, sa température ne faisait qu'augmenter et il n'y avait aucun signe de Bellamy.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. » Remarqua Lincoln, inquiet.

« Non, en effet. »

« Elle va mourir ? » Demanda-t-il comme un enfant apeuré.

Clarke le regarda avec plein d'empathie et comprit qu'Octavia était plus que la sœur du capitaine pour lui.

« On doit attendre que Bellamy revienne avant de se prononcer. » Répondit-elle, essayant de le rassurer.

Quelques temps plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Bellamy et son acolyte, ils se dirigèrent vers Clarke et il lui tendit un sac en cuir.

«C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Elle ouvrit le sac et prit le matériel, une jar de miel, un morceau d'argile verte enveloppé d'un tissu humide et une tête d'ail.

« C'est parfait. » Dit-elle en les sortant de la besace.

La jeune femme prit une marmite pleine d'eau sur le feu, en attendant que l'eau boue, elle mit l'ail dans un mortier et l'écrasa vigoureusement, elle y ajouta le miel pour en faire un onguent. L'eau se mit à bouillir quand Clarke y plongea des bandes de tissu qu'elle ressortit une fois l'eau refroidie. Elle ramena toute sa préparation auprès Octavia, sous les yeux de ses spectateurs, Clarke étala la mixture sur le plaie et ajouta une couche d'argile par précaution avant de mettre le bandage propre tout autour de son ventre.

« Sa température devrait baisser d'ici quelques heures. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon déjà très usé.

Dans la cuisine, Clarke mis à chauffer une théière et servit une tasse à tout le monde. Quand elle s'approcha de Lincoln avec le thé, il ne lui prêta pas attention, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'endormie.

« Elle ne va pas se réveiller maintenant. Tenez, buvez. Ça vous fera du bien. »

Il lui prit la tasse des mains sans détacher son regard d'Octavia. La jeune femme rejoignit les autres dans la pièce principale mais n'y trouva que l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom qui accompagnait Bellamy. Il était assis sur un des deux fauteuils, en face du feu de cheminé. Clarke l'ignora et sortit de la maison pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Bellamy était là, assit sur les marches du porche, elle s'assit à côté de lui, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant de longues minutes. La nuit venait de tomber et une douce brise s'engouffra sous le porche ce qui fit craquer le bois, la jeune femme frissonna légèrement et couvrit ses bras de ses mains.

«Merci. »

«Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. »

«Octavia est tout pour moi. Elle est ma seule famille, c'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.» Reprit-il après un moment.

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté à mon sujet, si elle compte autant pour vous? ...Elle m'a tout raconté. »

«Je n'y crois pas » dit-il en souriant. «Octavia est trop jeune pour comprendre tous les tenants de cette histoire . »

« Mon histoire. »Songea-t-elle à voix haute.

« Oui, votre histoire. »

« Et donc quels sont tous les tenants de mon histoire ? »

« Vous ne comprendrez pas. »

« Parce que je suis trop jeune. »

« Parce que vous êtes trop...différente. »

« Vous m'avez amené avec vous car je suis votre seul moyen pour rentrer chez vous. Si ce n'est pas ici, où cela ça se trouve votre chez vous? »Demanda Clarke.

«C'est ça le problème. Notre chez nous n'existe plus. »Rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air maussade.

La jeune femme ne voulu pas continuer cette conversation remarquant le malaise de l'homme assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent là encore quelques minutes, sans rien dire.

« Je comprends... » Pensant à sa propre maison qu'elle avait perdu, elle eut un arrière goût amer à cette pensée.

Elle se releva promptement, son corps tout entier envoyant des messages de colère et de rancœur. Avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, Bellamy lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'empêcha d'avancer.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis à l'origine de votre malheur...je vous promet de vous rendre à votre famille. »

«Vous m'avez prit la moitié de ma famille ! »

«Je sais... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. »

« Dites ça à ma mère. » Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais en vain.

«Je n'ai jamais ordonné l'exécution de votre mère ni celle de votre amie. Ne me blâmez pas pour cette faute, certains de mes hommes peuvent être de vrais animaux et je ne peux pas toujours les contrôler. »

« Personne ne garde des chiens qu'ils ne peuvent pas dresser. »

« C'est là où vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas leur maître. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi qui part et qui reste. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suppose que pour vous, la hiérarchie sur un navire, c'est l'équipage, le quartier maître et tout au dessus le capitaine. Vous avez raison, enfin du moins pour l'armée navale britannique. Pourquoi croyez-vous que des hommes rejoignent le camp des pirates ? » Elle ne répondit pas. « Parce que chez les pirates, au dessus du capitaine se trouve l'équipage. Je voudrais punir l'homme qui...qui t'as fais tant de mal mais je ne peux rien faire sans risquer ma place et ma vie.»

« Pourquoi vous voulez me rendre justice ? » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

«Je penses que c'est parce que... je t'affectionne beaucoup et je ne veux pas voir de la haine dans tes yeux quand tu me regarde. » Répondit-il avec hésitation.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Clarke, elle était si occupée à travailler ces dernières jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer ses morts correctement. Les mots de Bellamy venaient de tout faire remonter à la surface et savoir que l'homme qui lui avait tout prit était à même pas quelques kilomètres d'elle et en liberté n'aidait en rien son état . Le jeune homme avait toujours sa main sur le bras de Clarke, il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça avec une grande douceur. La jeune femme eut d'abord un mouvement de réticence mais céda très rapidement et nicha son nez dans le tissu qui couvrait le corps de Bellamy. Elle laissa toutes ses larmes couler mais sa peine s'atténuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se trouvait dans las bras du pirate. Une fois ses yeux à sec et rouge, Clarke leva doucement la tête pour se détacher de l'étreinte mais le jeune homme ne relâcha pas son emprise, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, lèvres à lèvres, sentant leur souffle sur leur peau, le regard des jeunes gens se rencontrèrent.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **Désolée pour le petit cliffhanger!**

 **J'espere que vous allez aimer!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre X :

Bellamy voulut s'approcher d'avantage, il resserra ses mains autour d'elle mais la jeune femme resta statique. Ses yeux azurés le transperçaient comme une lame, il sentait la moiteur de ses mains augmenter au fur et mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il osa, finalement, parcourir les derniers centimètres et frôla ses lèvres au moment où Clarke se dégagea de son étreinte.

Elle eut un mince sourire avant de rentrer, la jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir mais elle sentit ses joues brûler, son cœur battre la chamade et tous ses membres trembler. Elle remarqua le regard de Lincoln et de l'autre homme quand elle entra dans la pièce mais ne s'en préoccupa guère, où du moins fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Clarke se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir l'état de sa patiente, elle était toujours endormie mais sa température avait drastiquement baissé. Bellamy entra dans la pièce principale et appela Clarke à faire de même, la jeune femme s'exécuta avec appréhension, les trois hommes l'attendaient devant le feu. Elle eut l'impression d'être devant un tribunal, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, était-ce à cause de ce qu'il venait se passer entre elle et Bellamy ? Elle trouva ses réflexions ridicules et très puériles mais malgré cela, elles restèrent bloquées dans son esprit.

«Comment va-t-elle ?» Demanda le jeune Capitaine, ne semblant pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre eux.

« Mieux. Elle devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux.»

« Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à son réveil, après nous partirons, Jenkin et moi. Lincoln restera là au cas où vous auriez d'autres visites indésirables. »

Clarke acquiesça et repartit au chevet de sa patiente. Pendant ce temps là, Bellamy et les autres étaient partis dehors pour s'occuper des cadavres qui gisaient au fond du jardin. Ils rentrèrent, tous les trois en sueur, la jeune femme leur apporta des grandes jars d'eau. Sa mains effleura celle de Bellamy quand elle lui tendit le rafraîchissement, leur regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme voulut se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras, rattrapant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en partant mais elle retenut ses envies et ses désirs pour laisser place à une austérité déconcertante.

Comme venus d'un autre monde, des gémissements retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté. Tous accoururent et s'approchèrent d'Octavia, son frère se jeta à son chevet et pris sa main dans la sienne. Lincoln se tenait juste à côté de lui quant aux autres, Clarke et Jenkin, restèrent dans le fond de la pièce, spectateurs de cette scène. La jeune femme peina à ouvrir les yeux mais réussit à articuler très clairement ces mots :

« Bordel... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur. »Dit Bellamy d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Elle commença à se redresser mais son mouvement fut très vite arrêté par Bellamy qui la recoucha sur le champ.

« Ne bouges pas. Tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie. » Rétorqua Clarke du fond de la pièce.

« C'est vrai...Les...les hommes...» Elle s'interrompit en posant ses yeux sur Lincoln mais reprit de plus belle. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers celle qui l'avait soignée.

«Oui, tout va bien.»

«Reposes toi, tu en as besoin. » Somma Bellamy en se levant.

Il fit un signe de tête à Lincoln et tous repartirent de la pièce. Jenkin rassembla toutes leurs affaires et sortit rejoindre les chevaux.

Bellamy prit Clarke à part pour lui parler.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester. De nombreuses affaires m'attendent sur le navire mais une fois finies, je reviendrai. Promis. » Dit-il d'un ton grave, en serrant les mains de la jeune fille.

Clarke s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme fut surprit de cette réaction mais apprécia pleinement ce contact. Bellamy partit, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit des sabots des chevaux s'éloignèrent. Lincoln était toujours devant la cheminé, il les avait observés tout ce temps.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher. » Conseilla Clarke.

« Allez y. Je montes la garde. » Rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se dirigea en silence vers sa chambre et se coucha, exténuée de cette journée, elle eut une dernière pensée pour le jeune pirate avant de s'endormir profondément.

Bellamy, en rentrant en ville, s'était arrêté à la Rose d'Or, le bordel du coin. Après une journée comme celle-ci, il avait grand besoin d'un verre avant de retourner directement sur l'Argos, ce qu'avait déjà fait Jenkin. Alors qu'il était tranquillement assis, buvant son verre de rhum dans un recoin de la pièce, une jeune créature s'approcha de lui. Elle était vêtue simplement d'étoffes grises perles qui laissaient apparaître très clairement sa douce peau légèrement rosée. Ses poignets, ses chevilles, ses doigts, son cou étaient ornés d'innombrable bijoux en métal et pierres précieux. Ses long cheveux ondulés étaient constitués de fils d'or qui tranchaient avec ses yeux saphirs. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme, posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je m'appelle Anne-lise et toi, mon grand, tu es ... » Dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans ses boucles noirs.

« Pas intéressé mais merci. » Répondit-il en lui saisissant la main pour la retirer.

« Pas intéressé ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. J'ai vu comment tu m'as regardé et je ne serais pas douée dans ma profession si je ne savais pas ce que ce regard signifiait. »

« Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un. Je suis désolé, je vous fait perdre votre temps. »

« Quel est le prénom de cette personne ? »

« Clarke. »

« Je pourrais être cette Clarke, si vous voulez. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle se leva et lui prit les mains pour l'amener à l'étage. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Bellamy déposait quelques pièces sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit où se trouvait la jeune femme dévêtue, où seul un drap cachant son intimité.

« Qui est cette Clarke ? Pourquoi tu es ici avec moi et pas avec elle ? »

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère garder mes secrets pour moi. »Rétorqua Bellamy en passant la pas de la porte.

En descendant les escaliers, le jeune homme bouscula quelqu'un, sans voir son visage, trop perdu dans ses pensées et sa culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme en question était Marcus Kane.

« Bellamy ? » Demanda-t-il surprit de sa présence.

« Marcus ! Que faites vous là ? » Dit-il dérouté.

« Je suis venu récolter ce qu'il m'appartient. Et vous, vous sortez de la suite d'Anne-lise si je ne m'abuse. Je vois que nous avons le même goût en matière de femme... Je trouves qu'elle et Mademoiselle Clarke ont des traits communs, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oui...possible. A propos de cela, avez vous des nouvelles du messager ? »

« Non, je ne penses pas qu'il est déjà donné la lettre à Lord Griffin. Pourquoi êtes-vous si impatient ? »

« Plus vite la lettre arrivera à destination, plus vite Mademoiselle Clarke partira et plus vite je serais payé. »

« Si j'étais vous, je profiterais qu'elle soit là pour faire... connaissance. » Rétorqua-t-il en riant grassement.

Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'avec un sourire et reprit. «Dites moi, vous n'auriez pas parlé à d'autres équipages à propos de Mademoiselle Clarke? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne voudrais pas que cette jolie jeune fille soit abîmée et de plus, nous avons un marché. »

Bellamy hocha la tête et continua son chemin sans dire un mot de plus. Il se dirigea machinalement vers son navire, traversant les rues sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait, sans sentir la saleté qui s'amassait au sol, sans voir les personnes ivres mortes gisant au sol, sans s'apercevoir des odeurs de vapeurs de rhum, sans entendre le brouhaha émanant des bâtiments, sans remarquer le goût salé de l'air. Le jeune homme était trop pensif pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il l'environnait. Il arriva sur le pont de l'Argos et vit quelques hommes jouer aux cartes, il s'approcha d'eux et leur donna des consignes. Bellamy alla dans sa cabine et fit appeler un des ses hommes, Jenkin.

« Nous devons absolument savoir qui a envoyé ces hommes ? Qui est au courant de la présence de Clarke sur Nassau ? Et comment il l'a su? Vas en ville, interroges tout le monde. Et surtout, sois discret. »

«Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. » Répondit Bellamy sèchement. Jenkin quitta la cabine, laissant le Capitaine de nouveau seul avec ses pensées.

Clarke était réveillée depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, elle restait dans son lit, appréciant la douce lumière qui entrait par sa fenêtre et le silence environnant. Le jeune femme s'extirpa délicatement hors du lit, frottant ses yeux encore lourds de fatigue, même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que l'attaque avait eu lieu et que Lincoln était là pour les protéger, Clarke avait du mal à dormir paisiblement. Elle s'habilla avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Octavia, elle aussi avait dû mal à se remettre de cette nuit-là. La jeune femme était encore endormie quand Clarke entra dans la pièce, elle la réveilla et lui changea son bandage.

« On va aller se promener, aujourd'hui. »

« Et qui va s'occuper du repas ? » Demanda difficilement Octavia.

« Je vais demander à Lincoln. »

Les deux jeunes femme s'habillèrent toutes les deux et partirent quelques temps plus tard, à pied vers le village. Elles marchèrent incroyablement lentement, au rythme de la blessée, il leur fallut presque une demi heure pour atteindre la premier maison du village qui devait se trouver ,tout au plus, à 500 mètres. Elles traversèrent le village et continuèrent leur marche sous le regard des passants.

« Qui est Lincoln ? » Demanda Clarke sans aucune raison.

Octavia fut très surprise par cette question mais après un moment dubitatif, elle répondit.

« Le quartier maître de l'Argos. Mon frère lui fait confiance. »

« Et pour toi, qui est-il ? » Ajouta-elle, amusée.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, choquée par ces propos.

« J'ai bien vu qu'il n'est pas seulement ça. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. »

« Bellamy est au courant ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas et je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de le mettre au courant, il peut, des fois, être très protecteur. »

« J'ai compris, je ne lui dirai rien. »

Clarke sourit à s'en déchirer les joues, ce moment lui rappela les longues discussions qu'elle avait avec Harper, au sujet des garçons, cela lui avait grandement manqué. Les deux femmes continuèrent de marcher, à travers les champs pendant encore quelques heures, Clarke voulut rentrer pour ménager Octavia mais celle ci ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle était restée trop longtemps enfermée dans sa chambre. Elles tombèrent devant une immense propriété, perdue dans les pâturages. La maison s'élevait sur trois étages, sa façade était constituée d'énorme colonnes , le porche était si grand qu'on aurait presque pu mettre la chaumière des Blake dessous, les jardins étaient structurés par des arbres et des buissons taillés géométriquement.

« A qui appartient cette maison ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Marcus Kane. C'est lui qui fait tourner le commerce à Nassau. »

Octavia tira sur le bras de Clarke et les deux jeunes filles rebroussèrent chemin mais elles furent interceptées par un homme sur un cheval. Il leur barra la route et descendit de sa monture. Il était très grand, même à terre et était habillé d'une longue veste bleu marine. Cet homme devait avoir à peu près une quarantaine d'année, son visage était couvert d'une épaisse barbe poivre et sel.

« Je vous reconnais. » Commença l'homme. « Je suis un ami de Bellamy, venez avec moi prendre une tasse de thé. » Il s'approcha de Clarke, lui prit la main pour lui déposer un baiser avant de se présenter. « Je m'appelle Marcus. »


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI :

Clarke avait toujours sa main dans celle de l'homme en face d'elle, Marcus Kane. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Octavia s'interposa entre eux, brisant leur contacte, le menton haut, la nuque droite, tel un chien de garde.

« Nous allons rentrer. » Amorça Octavia d'un ton très autoritaire mais qui fut trahi par léger gémissement de douleur quand elle tira sur le bras de Clarke.

« Vous avez l'air fatiguées. Venez vous reposer chez moi, prendre une tasse de thé. »

« Non merci, on nous attend. »

« J'insiste. » Dit-il d'un ton froid et dur.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'osèrent pas de nouveau refuser cette invitation et hochèrent la tête en signe de résiliation. Kane passa les rênes par dessus la tête de son cheval et proposa son bras comme appuis à Octavia. Tous les trois enclenchèrent le pas vers la maison.

L'intérieur de la demeure était encore plus splendide que l'extérieur, les murs étaient ornés d'immenses tableaux et de tapisseries, ceux où rien n'était accroché était tout de même décoré avec des gravures recouvertes de feuilles d'or. Chaque coins des pièces étaient occupée par des guéridons où des vases et des statuettes y étaient disposés, les portes étaient encadrées par de lourd rideaux de velours pourpres. Marcus dirigea les jeunes femmes vers, comme il l'appelais « le petit salon », qui était une pièce avec une cheminée massive entourée de trois énormes fauteuils et un grand canapé qui étaient tapissés d'un merveilleux tissu crème avec des broderies bordeaux et dorées. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque qui était deux fois plus haute que Clarke et aussi large que la pièce. Tout l'espace baignait dans une lumière si puissante que la jeune femme peina à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Kane s'assit, à son aise sur le canapé et invita les jeunes filles à faire de même, il fit un signe de la main et sortit de nul part , un homme vêtu simplement d'une longue chemise et un long pantalon noir, probablement un de ses esclave. Il s'approcha et s'inclina devant les jeunes femmes puis devant Marcus.

«Apportez-nous du thé, le Gyokuro. Merci, Oscar. »Dit-il amicalement. «Venez, asseyez vous. »

Clarke s'exécuta et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face mais Octavia ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulais pas se joindre à eux, sa place n'était pas ici, pas dans ce luxe contrairement à son amie qui ne pouvait pas être plus dans son élément. Sous ses yeux se dessinait un tableau dont la jeune femme blonde, assise devant elle, était le sujet, cela aurait pu être le genre de tableau qui représente les maîtres des lieux, ceux qu'on accroche au dessus des cheminée. A ce moment précis, elle compris que Clarke n'avais jamais appartenu à son monde. Octavia la regarda tristement, comme si elle venait de la perdre, elle se sortit de ses pensées et s'essaya près de la jeune femme, feintant sa perplexité.

« Aimez-vous le thé ? » Demanda Marcus.

« Oui. J'en bois très souvent. Je trouves cela réconfortant. »

« Connaissez-vous le Gyokuro ? C'est un thé provenant du Japon, de la région de Uji. Son nom signifie _rosée précieuse._ J'ai toujours admiré la poésie qu'avaient les japonais pour nommer ce qui les entourait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent légèrement, en entendant son histoire mais il fût très rapidement interrompu par son serviteur qui portait un grand plateau d'argent avec une très belle théière en porcelaine blanc avec des dessins bleu indigo. L'homme déposa sur la petite table qui les séparait la théière, trois tasses et une assiette de biscuit sec. Chacun prit une tasse et dégusta la boisson en silence. Le liquide chaud descendit dans la gorge de Clarke laissant un délicat parfum sur son passage.

« Comment vous le trouvez vous ? »

« Délicieux.. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Octavia ne répondit qu'avec un grognement d'approbation. Marcus et Clarke discutèrent de long moment de thé, du Japon ou encore des routes de la soie. La jeune femme était étonnamment très cultivée et pouvait très facilement tenir une conversation mondaine sur diverses sujets. Sujets dont la plus part des femmes, même les plus instruites ne pouvaient converser. Octavia s'était jetée sur les biscuits, les mangeant les uns après les autres pour remplir son estomac qui gargouillait. Le soleil commençait doucement à atteindre la fin de sa course, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe. La jeune Blake intervenait quelques fois pour soumettre discrètement l'idée de partir mais Clarke ignorait ses demandes, elle se sentait si bien en présence de ce gentil homme, sa compagnie lui faisait oublier ces derniers semaines. Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte d'entrée, Oscar, le serviteur courut ouvrir. Une lourde voix résonna dans la maison, les jeunes femmes la reconnurent, c'était celle de Bellamy.

« Kane ! » Cria-t-il.

« Nous sommes là ! » Répondu l'homme appelé.

« Je cherche ma sœ... » Commença Bellamy avant d'être interrompu par la vision des deux femmes qu'il cherchait.« Octavia. Clarke. On y va. » Continua-t-il sévèrement.

« Bellamy ! Pourquoi ce ton si dur? Je suis désolé si je les ais accaparées trop longtemps, je ne me suis pas rendu compte des heures qui défilaient. Qui pourrait m'en blâmer en voyant ces magnifiques femmes? »

« Ce n'est pas grave Marcus mais nous devons rentrer. Maintenant. » Le dernier mot fût adressé aux jeunes filles.

Kane se dirigea vers Clarke et lui baisa la main. L'hôte accompagna ses invités jusqu'à la porte. Un cheval était en train de brouter de l'herbe dans la pelouse à côté, Bellamy marcha vers lui et le ramena devant les marches du porches.

«Montez. »

Ocatvia s'avança et monta sur la monture avec l'aide de son frère, elle fit une grimace et posa sa main sur son ventre, à l'endroit même où elle était blessée. Clarke fit de même et s'essaya derrière. Le jeune homme prit les rênes et tira dessus pour l'inciter à marcher sur ses pas. Marcus les salua et grand sourire aux lèvres et se pencha vers Oscar pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment mais Bellamy le brisa une fois assez éloigné de la maison.

« Pourquoi tu l'as amené là bas ? » Clarke pensa que cette question lui était adressée.

« Ce n'est pas faute! Nous sommes... »delightful

« C'est la mienne. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai amenée jusqu'ici. J'ai accédé l'invitation de Marcus. J'ai insisté pour rester malgré les demandes d'Octavia. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. » Coupa Clarke.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Il faisait complètement nuit et toutes les maisons aux alentours s'allumaient comme des dizaines de petites lucioles. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, à la chaumière des Blake, Lincoln attendaient devant la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent de la monture, Octavia se rua vers l'intérieur. Clarke commença à la suivre mais son bras fut retenu, le jeune homme avait saisis sa main sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il l'attira vers lui et du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue rosé de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller là bas. »Dit-il d'un ton grave .

« Pourquoi ? »

« Marcus Kane n'est pas une personne fréquentable. »

« Pas fréquentable ? Comment un homme aussi charmant et agréable pourrait être une personne peu fréquentable ? Comment Marcus pourrait être moins fréquentable que ton équipage ou même toi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle violemment, pensant que cet avis était injustifié.

« Tu peux être vraiment naïve quelques fois. » Bellamy avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il ne lui parlait pas à elle.

« Dis moi. Explique moi. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te mettre dans mon lit. Si Kane était à ma place, tu aurais passé plus d'une nuit avec lui. »

La jeune femme resta muette, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fut plus surprise par le fait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué que par l'information , en elle-même. Il avait raison, elle était incroyablement naïve. Elle aurait voulu se gifler pour se punir de sa stupidité.Une fois finis de se châtier mentalement, Clarke repensa à ce que Bellamy venait de dire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » Ces mots sonna presque comme une question.

Le jeune homme ouvra la bouche pour parler mais la referma dans un souffle, il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête. Clarke s'approcha doucement avec une certaine hésitation, elle s'arrêta quand sa poitrine toucha son torse, elle leva son menton gagnant encore quelques centimètres. Bellamy ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, la seule chose qui trahissait son état mortuaire était sa respiration saccadée et incroyablement rapide. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement. Immédiatement, il intensifia le baisé et la saisit à la taille pour la rapprocher d'avantage . Elle se détacha quelques instants plus tard et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, elle prononça difficilement :

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Bellamy ne sut pas quoi répondre, remarquant qu'il venait de se trahir. Clarke, comme une envie irrépressible, plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, plongeant ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure noire. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tellement fort que ce n'était plus ses jambes qui la soutenait mais son é deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes sans se séparer un instant mais comme pris d'une décharge, Clarke s'écarta violemment, elle mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher celle-ci de la contrôler.

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... »Dit-elle presque effrayée, une fois toutes ses pensées en place. « Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça non plus... Ça n'arrivera plus, ça ne doit plus arriver »

La jeune femme partit se réfugier à l'intérieur et lança un regard grave à l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser avant de passer la porte.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **Alors premièrement: Désolée, j'ai mis encore beaucoup de temps à publie, j'étais en pleine période d'exam mais c'est bon , c'est finis!**

 **deuxièmement : Je suppose que vous avez remarqué mais il y a beaucoup plus de fautes dans ce chapitre que dans les autres, normal, je l'ai publié sans la correction de ma beta. Elle est très occupée en ce moment et c'est l'une des raisons aussi de pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à publier.**

 **et donc troisièmement: je fais une annonce, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle beta! Donc si vous êtes bon en grammaire, orthographe, syntaxe... Je propose de "travailler" avec moi.^^  
En échange , au même titre que mon ancienne beta, vous aurez les chapitres en avance, ça va de soi, mais aussi de donner des avis, des propositions ect... **

**Sinon , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII :

Bellamy resta inerte, les bras ballant, triturant chaque recoin de son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, étudiant chaque secondes, chaque gestes, chaque paroles, du moment où il lui avoua les véritables intentions de Kane jusqu'à celui où elle se détacha de son étreinte pour s'enfuir. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ? Aucune réponse qu'il avait semblait cohérente. Il sentait encore la chaleur des lèvres de la jeune femme, sa peau sous ses doigts, son corps contre le sien, encore chamboulé par ce rapprochement, il n'osa pas rentrer. Le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte, la main sur la poignée mais ne l'enclencha pas. Il entendit, l'autre côté, la voix de Lincoln et d'Octavia mais pas celle de Clarke, il eut finalement le courage de renter. En passant le pas de la porte, les regards convergèrent vers lui, un instant plus tard sa jeune sœur détourna le sien, désignant la porte de son ancienne chambre. Il s'y dirigea, déterminé à avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Chaque pas qu'il faisait augmentaient son énervement, des fragments de souvenir faisaient surface, il sentit son sang pulser dans ses tempes et entra dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa colère disparut à la seconde où il vit la jeune femme, assise sur son lit, un livre posé sur ses cuisses. Bellamy s'installa près d'elle, malgré son regard désapprobateur et prit l'ouvrage, L'Odyssée, c'était celui dont il avait l'habitude de lire avant de se coucher. Il sourit en caressant la couverture, passant ses doigts sur le titre gravé dans le cuir.

« Tu l'as lu? »

« Pas entièrement. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« C'est un de mes livres préférés. J'ai du le lire une bonne vingtaine de fois. »

« Je comprends... Le chant XII est, pour le moment, celui que j'aime le plus, surtout le passage de Charybde et Scylla. Ulysse prit entre deux monstres, devant choisir, chacun étant un obstacle de plus l'empêchant de rejoindre Ithaque. »

« Le chant XII... je préfère le passage des sirènes. Ulysse, le seul de son équipage, à être tenté par leurs mélopées, attaché fermement au mas pour ne pas succomber à leurs charmes. »

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent sous leurs paroles.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tout à l'heure ? »

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et répondit. « Je...je partirais bientôt. A quoi bon se rapprocher, si c'est pour se séparer à tout jamais, moins de deux semaines plus tard ? De plus, ce serait une véritable humiliation si cela se mettait à se savoir. »

Bellamy fut vexé par sa dernière phrase. « Une humiliation... »

« Perdre ma vertu serait humiliant. La perdre avec un pirate serait humiliant. »Le jeune homme se ferma davantage. « Même si ce pirate est un homme incroyablement bon, admirable avec un cœur plus pur que toute l'aristocratie britannique. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Le pirate s'avança et déposa un délicat baisé sur ses lèvres qu'elle intensifia aussitôt. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Bellamy posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et serra pour ne pas perdre pied. La passion montait entre eux deux, jusqu'à chaque caresses deviennent insoutenables. Elle arrêta toute étreinte, à contre cœur et leva les yeux vers ses prunelles noirs.

« On ne peut pas continuer. » Somma Bellamy, volant les mots de la jeune femme.

Il partit, laissant Clarke seule dans sa chambre, encore sous l'envoûtement du pirate. Elle se mit au lit mais eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, les images du jeune homme tournoyaient dans son esprit sans arrêt, lui laissa aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue.

En se levant le lendemain matin, Clarke sentit qui lui manquait quelques heures de sommeil même si, d'après le soleil, il était déjà très tard mais elle décida de s'occuper très rapidement pour ne pas penser à Bellamy. Personne était dans la maison, Octavia aussi était dehors , elle pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner au calme, elle prit une pomme et de l'avoine, tout était impeccable.

Elle rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur,une fois son repas finis et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« J'ai vu quelques champignons à l'entrée des bois, m'accompagnerais-tu? » Proposa-t-elle à son amie.

« Non, c'est bon. Je restes ici. »

Clarke pensa qu'elle était en colère après elle à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais elle se rassura en pensant que c'était la perspective de voir Lincoln en pleine effort qui l'incitait à rester. La jeune femme se ressaisit, stoppant sa paranoïa et partit à l'intérieur, chercher un sac pour cueillir les champignons. Après avoir retourné tous les tiroirs du buffet, elle trouva enfin un énorme sac de cuir qui devait être plus vieux qu'elle, vu son état.

Clarke emprunta le sentier qui passait derrière la maison pour aller sur la colline à une centaine mètres de là. Elle marcha doucement, appréciant le soleil qui caressait sa peau,même la sueur qui coulait le long de son dos ne la dérangeait pas. A la lisière de la forêt se trouvait tout un tas de champignons, la plupart était des amanites de césars. La jeune femme connaissait bien ceux la, son maître en utilisait souvent dans ses onguents, mise à part leur propriété médicinal, ils étaient délicieux sous forme de soupe avec des pommes de terres. Sous cette pensée, elle eut l'eau à la bouche. Clarke les cueilli soigneusement, les saisissant à la base du pied pour les décrocher du sol, elle essuya les excédants de terre avec sa chemise et les mit dans son sac. Après avoir récolté une bonne vingtaine de champignon, la jeune femme s'assit au sol, profitant d'un moment de solitude et de la douce brise qui s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure. La chaleur réconfortante du soleil enveloppait son corps et l'incita à faire un petit somme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla, elle avait retrouvé son énergie et se rassit contre le tronc d'un arbre. Au loin, dans le champ d'à côté, Bellamy et Lincoln, des faux à la main, enlevaient chaque mauvaises herbes. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre se cachant grâce à quelques touffes d'herbes, observant la scène depuis sa butte. Les deux hommes étaient torse nu, transpirant sous l'effort. Elle attarda son regard sur un en particulier, Bellamy. Les traits de ses muscles se dessinaient à chaque mouvements. Ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, tout son corps, en action, s'imbriquait dans une chorégraphie. Ses mains ancrées sur la faux, ses larges épaules et ses hanches se balançant envoûtaient la jeune femme. Elle pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui scintillaient sous la lumière de l'astre sur la peau mate du jeune homme. La respiration de Clarke s'amplifiait, sa gorge se ressaierait, ses doigt s'agrippa à l'herbe sous ses mains, le bas de son ventre frémit, son entre jambe se contracta de désir. La jeune femme frotta doucement son bassin contre le sol, elle sentit une chaleur s'emparait de tout son corps, son souffle se coupait, elle avait du mal à respirer mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Son désir montait de plus en plus, , elle planqua l'une de ses mains, étouffant ses gémissements jusqu'à sentir une vague de plénitude l'emporter entièrement. Une fois son esprit revenu, la gène s'empara d'elle son visage était devenu cramoisi.

« CLARKE ! » Cria Octavia à travers la vallée.

La jeune femme en question se ressaisit et dévala la colline. Elle rejoignit les trois jeunes gens qui l'attendaient sur le porche. Elle était de nouveau en sueur mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du soleil ou de l'effort.

« C'est les champignons qui t'as pris autant de temps? » Demanda la jeune Blake, en souriant.

« Euh...Non ...Je me suis assoupie... »Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Bellamy s'approcha d'elle et passa son pouce sur le front moite de la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais te débarbouiller, on va manger. » Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vas au puits , j'ai finis l'eau en cuisinant. » Enchérit Octavia.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le centre du village, elle tira sur l'épaisse corde, depuis son séjour ici, Clarke s'était beaucoup musclée. Une fois le seau remonté, elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche et la jeta sur son visage. En se redressant, la jeune femme sentit une main ferme se déposer sur son épaule, elle se retourna, pensant voir Bellamy mais elle fut très surprise de trouver devant elle, Marcus Kane.

« Mademoiselle Clarke ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit-il en lui baisant la main.

La jeune femme retira sa main violemment .

« Arrêtez vos manières ! Je sais qu'elles sont fausses. Ne vous fatiguez pas. »

« Fausses ? » Demanda Marcus, choqué.

« J'ai dit : Arrêtez ! Vous jouez les gentils hommes alors que votre unique intention envers moi est très loin d'être aussi gentille. »

« Mon intention? Mademoiselle Clarke, vous vous méprenez à mon sujet. »

«Veuillez arrêter, s'il vous plaît ! Ais-je l'air si naïve ? Bellamy m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Bellamy ? Bellamy vous a dit que je vous voulais de manière... disons charnelles ? C'est vrai que vous êtes une très jolie jeune femme, c'est indéniable. Mais ne pensez vous pas que notre cher Bellamy n'aurais pas vu dans mes actions ses pensés envers vous ? »

Clarke resta muette.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte. Je comprend qu'il avait vu une forme de menace en moi et qu'il veut vous garder pour lui seul. Mais il ne pourra pas vous gardez éternellement. A ce propos, avez vous des nouvelles de votre père ? »

« Non.. » Dit-elle presque dans un murmure, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Non ?... C'est très bizarre, vous auriez du recevoir une réponse. A moins qu'il ne vous l'ai pas encore dit...Ou bien...Non ...Non , il ne vous l'aurais pas caché. »

« Arrêtez ! Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire ! » Dit-elle en déguerpissant. « Ne vous approchez plus de moi ! »

Clarke couru jusqu'à la chaumière, essayant de chasser les pensés implantées par Kane. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy assis à la table, leur assiette pleine de nourriture devant eux, tous étaient retournés vers elle.

« Beh ! Tu n'es pas aller chercher de l'eau ? » Interrogea Lincoln.

« Tu t'es même pas débarbouiller, t'es encore pleine de sueur. » Rajouta Octavia.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Bellamy, remarquant l'air grave arboré par Clarke.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII :

« Clarke... Tout va bien ? » Demanda Bellamy, voyant la jeune femme dans tout ses états.

« As-tu reçu des nouvelles de mon père ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« As-tu reçu des nouvelles de mon père ? » redemanda-t-elle plus fermement.

Bellamy resta inerte pendant quelques secondes, déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Oui... » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Cela fait combien temps ? »

« Quelques jours. »

« Qu'est ce que je fais encore ici alors ? » Articula Clarke , essayant de contenir sa rage.

La jeune femme enleva sa tunique et plongea son corps dans la baignoire qu'avait préparée Octavia. L'eau était ,étonnement, très chaude. Clarke ferma les yeux un instant, ses muscles se détendirent jusqu'au moment où une porte claqua, c'était Octavia, une éponge à la main. Elle prit un tabouret et assit à côté d'elle. Octavia plongea l'éponge dans l'eau et la passa sur la peau rosé de Clarke.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça , je peux le faire toute seule. » dit Clarke en se relevant.

« Il faut que tu sois parfaite. Tu le seras si je le fais. »

La jeune femme se rallongea et apprécia les caresses faites par son amie.

Une fois entièrement lavée, Clarke sortit du bain et mit un peignoir en tissu épais sur ses épaules, sur une chaise, devant elle, une robe blanche à fleures était posée, la même robe qu'à son arrivée sur l'île. Elle prit le tissu entre ses doigts, elle se rappela de l'attaque, de son enlèvement... Clarke eut l'impression que c'étaient les souvenirs d'une autre vie. Octavia l'aida à enfiler la robe et à serrer le corsage. La jeune Blake prit la longue chevelure blonde de son amie et l'attacha en un chignon bas.

« Comment suis-je ? » Demanda Clarke en retournant vers elle.

Octavia tira deux petites mèches de pars et autres du visage angéliques de son amie.

« Parfaite. » Répondit-elle.

Elles s'enlacèrent avec force. Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent s'échapper une larme tout en espérant que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas. Au même moment, Bellamy passa la pas de la porte.

« On peut y aller ? » Demanda-t-il.

Clarke lui accorda à peine un regard froid avant de reprendre Octavia dans ses bras.

«Je sais qu'il a fait une erreur mais ne lui en veut pas trop longtemps, tu risques de regretter. » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Tu vas me manquer, Octavia. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Au revoir. »

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

Clarke sortit de la maison, accompagné de Bellamy. Il l'aida à monter à cheval avant de monter à son tour. Il serra ses talons autour de l'animal et celui-ci partit au galop, Clarke lança un dernier regard sur cette petite chaumière en bois qui fut sa maison pendant presque un mois. Son cœur se serra pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne puisse plus distingué la masure.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la ville et s'arrêta à l'entrée du port. L'Argos y était amarré avec tout son équipage à son bord. Bellamy descendit de la monture et tendit la main pour aider la jeune fille à mettre pied à terre mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant le navire.

« Clarke. » Appela Bellamy.

Elle décrocha son regard et descendit du cheval, atterrissant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Tu seras bientôt chez toi. » Rassura Bellamy

« Tu penses ? » Le jeune homme resta abasourdi par la réflexion qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tout les deux embarquèrent sur le navire. Alors que la jeune femmes suivit le capitaine jusqu'à ses quartiers, l'équipage au complet se retourna sur eux, la dévisageant, un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Elle se sentit de nouveau comme une prisonnière.

« Tu dormiras là cette nuit. On arrivera demain soir. » Dit-il en désignant la cabine où elle avait déjà séjourné.

« Où a lieu la rencontre ? »

« Dans la crique d'une petite île près de La Havane. »

Elle fit un léger signe de tête comme seule réponse et entra dans sa cabine. Bellamy ferma la porte derrière elle, Clarke attendit le petit cliquetis du verrou mais jamais elle ne l'entendit. Elle s'assit sur le lit, observant l'océan à travers son petit hublot, attendant que les heures passent.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Clarke ne trouva pas le sommeil, non pas à cause de l'excitation de retrouver son père, son confort, sa vie... son insomnie était dû à lui, bien sur. Des demain, elle ne le reverrai plus jamais, il ne sera pour elle qu'un souvenir... autant que ce souvenir n'en soit pas un plein de regret. La jeune femme entrouvrit la porte et observa ce qui se passa sur le pont. Hormis deux hommes dans les haubans, il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit de sa cabine, la brise marine vint lui geler la peau, tous ses poils se hérissèrent. Clarke couru vers la deuxième cabine, celle de Bellamy. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita à entrer, son cœur s'arrêta une seconde quand elle enclencha la poignée. Bellamy était allongé dans son lit, endormie, nu ou du moins très peu vêtu, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle marcha vers lui et approcha sa main de sa peau tannée mais avant même qu'elle puisse le toucher, il lui attrapa la main, près à attaquer. Le jeune femme approcha sa main libre du visage du pirate.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Clarke ne répondit pas et l'embrassa tout en l'enlaçant. Bellamy lui rendit son baiser et l'approcha de lui encore plus mais elle se redressa . Le jeune homme arrêta toute action de peur d'être aller encore trop loin, cependant le visage de Clarke ne montrait aucun signe de désapprobation ou de colère. La jeune femme défit le nœud qui tenait son corsage et retira sa robe sous les yeux plein d'interrogation et d'excitation de Bellamy. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, entièrement nue. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes qui parurent des heures, du moins pour Clarke, sans bouger. Finalement, Bellamy attrapa la jeune femme pars la taille et les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent pendant des heures, appréciant la chaleur de leur corps nues, appréciant chaque caresses, chaque touchers, chaque baisers. Alors que les doigts de Bellamy parcouru le corps de Clarke, il s'arrêta.

« Dis moi quand je vais trop loin. »

« Je veux que tu ailles trop loin. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Sous le son de ses mots, Bellamy fut saisit par une excitation encore plus grande. Le pirate s'insinua en elle avec tant de douceur que Clarke ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir. Ils s'enlacèrent si fort qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, si fort qu'aucune force sur terre n'aurait pu les séparer. Après quelques va et vient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus intense, sa mains s'agrippa à la cuisse de Clarke pour essayer de contenir sa jouissance mais les gémissements de la jeune femme eurent raison de lui. Après quelques minutes dans un silence lourd, les deux jeunes gens se prirent la mains mais n'osèrent pas encore parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir, bercé par la houle de l'océan pacifique. Au petit matin, un rayon de soleil vint caresser le visage de Clarke, elle se réveilla et sans un bruit renfila sa robe, elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que Bellamy sortit de son sommeil.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il encore endormie.

« Je repars dans ma cabine. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, si on est les seules à savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit . »

Le pirate se leva, attrapa le bras de Clarke, l'attira vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais les deux amants eurent l'impression que le monde, pris de pitié, s'était arrêté pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent une dernière fois sentir la chaleur et la douceur de leurs lèvres.

« C'est probablement la dernière chance que j'ai pour t'embrasser. »


End file.
